Starstruck
by nona-lovato
Summary: Joe Jonas is a famous pop star and teen idol. His music is very successful all around the world. Dallas Lovato of Kalamazoo, Michigan is an obsessive fan who seeks to use her family's trip to Hollywood, California to visit her widowed grandmother as an opportunity to meet him (Starstruck) for spring break. what Happen When Demi Her sister Meets Him? Read To know
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Readers This Is My First Fanfiction Ever I'm Really Happy I finally Got To Publish it. YAY!. Anyways I Hope You Like It I know It's Not Long enough but i tried my Best to make it Long without leaving you hanging There Imagining what's Gonna Happen in the next Chap And that's actually the best I could Do. SO Enjoy Please :D**

~Demi's House~

Demi's POV

I Got Into our Living room & I Heard Someone Singing In the TV.

**Oh Oh , Yeah. **

**Oh Oh, Yeah. **

**Oh Oh.**

**Every girl every boy **

**They got your posters on their wall,**

**Yeah**.

**Photographs, autographs**

**the minute you step out the door you **

**will need the applause**

** Paparazzi hiding in the bushes**

**trying to make a dollar**.

**Wanna be you, when they see you, they scream out loud!**

**Starstruck **

**Camera flashes, cover of magazines (oh oh)**

**Starstruck **

**Designer sunglasses living the dream as a teen, driving fancy cars, Hollywood boulevard**

** Hear the crowd callin' your name, yeah.**

**Starstruck**

** Prepare to get**

** Starstruck **

**All right **

**Oh oh, yeah.**

**Oh oh, yeah.**

**Oh Oh, yeah. **

**Oh oh **

**As soon** **as you move**

** They gonna talk about it.**

**'Cause your on the A-list **

**You better believe it'**

**You better believe it.**

**Yeah**

** Whatever you do**

** (Whatever you do)**

His Voice was Familiar but i didn't know who he was.

"Oh I Just Love Joe Jonas" My Sister Dallas Said. Oh So that was Joe Jonas Singing. My Sister is A HUGE Fan Of Him. I guess She Have A Crush On Him Or Something. Whatever as usual I walked farther in the room & Stood in Front of the TV. Why ? Just To Piss My Big Sister Off.

"DEMI" She Shouted as She Was Trying To See Through me. I Rolled my Eyes and turned around with an announce Confused Look On My Face.

"What?" i Asked pretending to be confused. Oh I Love To Piss her Off.

"Move It Or Lose It Little Sister" She Said. i Moved away , Rolled My Eyes & Went to the Kitchen. I Opened the Fridge I Got the Mango Juice Bottle From The Fridge. I opened the drawer where we keep our Dishes And Glasses. I took a Glass & poured Half A cup of Mango Juice. My Parents Got Into the Kitchen.

" Girls You Should finish packing, We Leave Tomorrow after School" My mom said

"Yeah Just Packing My stuff from the Laundry Mum " Yelled Dallas From the Living room.

She Starts Picking Out Clothes from the Basket with the tips of her fingers and throwing some of them away. She started folding Some of them Also.

" In less than 24 hours, I'll be in Los Angeles with Joe!...OMG! WHAT IF HE PICKS ME UP FROM THE AIRPORT ?" She Said day dreaming at the first Part &Squealed and Shouted at the Last part.

"And He Would Do that Because ..? " I Asked

"Uhh, I'm an original member of his fan club! I follow his minute by minute blog posts. And I text him, everyday. Trust me. He wants to meet me" She Said pointing at herself.

"Mum Is It Too Late For Me to Be An only child ?" I asked my Mum.

"Yes! And You know It Dems" My Mum Answered.

"Well Then at least Let me Stay At Home Please Mum, Can I? " I Asked Her.

"No Sweetie. Your grandmother Haven't seen You In 2 Years She Misses You" My mum Said With a sorry Look at her Face.

"Plus Your Just 17 and its illegal" My Dad Added. I opened My Mouth To Say something but was interrupted By the one and only Dallas.

" EVERYBODY! Shhh...This Might be about Joe !" She said Turning the volume up.

I Walked into the Living room and stood behind the Couch she was sitting at.

" The fabulous Joe Jonas picked up 6 music associations awards last night just in time for his new CD, Fast Life, to drop, Wow! Double platinum. We caught up with our favorite star on the red carpet." The TV Lady Said

"How are you feeling tonight Joe about You Know Going Home With 6 awards ?" The TV Lady asked Him

" Well first I'd love to say, uh, thank you so much for buying the records and coming to my concerts. You're the reason I love what I do. You guys are the best fans in the world. I Love You Guys , thank you so much." He Said While Grinning At the Camera.

"Wow ! He's an amazing Person" Dallas Said Daydreaming AGAIN!.

"Wow! He's Defiantly NOT amazing " I Said.

" Don't You Dare say That! He IS amazing. if You Knew Him Like I Do You wouldn't say that" She Said. I rolled My Eyes. What is So Big in that Guy that I can't See in him ?

"HELLO? We live in Michigan. He Lives In California. You don't know him!" I said

" You're Wrong!" She Said

"Really On What Exactly?" I Asked.

"I DO Know Him ... I know everything about him...I know, where he works.. Eats..Shops...Surfs. And parties." She Said Day Dreaming For the 3rd time in this Past 40min.

I Just Rolled My Eyes. I'm sick from this Conversation." Whatever" I said Walking out of living room. I got to my Room upstairs To pack some More things for My Little "Grandma's Trip".

~20Mins Later~

It was 8 and i was Called down For Dinner. We Ate and Had A little Funny Family Chat. when i finished i wiped Me Mouth with the napkin and excused myself to continue packing.

~1 Hour Later~

I was Done Packing Now (Time 9:45pm) and I Was Playing on my Laptop When A message popped In the Screen asking If i Would like To accept A video Call from My Bff Selena Gomez. I pressed Yes. We Have been Best friends Since i was 8 years Old we are the same age. She Moved To NY This year 'cause her father Got a job there for a year so we pinky promised to stay in touch and talk every weekend. But since I'm travelling so this is our only chance to talk. Today is Thursday Still Just friday And Yay No more School for a week.

" Hey Sel! " I Said Smiling When I saw Her in front of me. Gosh i missed her so much.

"Hey Demi Mouse " She Said Happily. She don't use this Nickname except when she's extremely happy.

"Hey Guess Someone Is in a Good mood Today What happened ?" I asked Curiously

"Guess" She Said Smirking.

"Oh C'mon Tell Me " I Demanded

"Okay okay chill out " She Said " Remember that guy i told you that he was my Best Guy friend who I Have A Big Crush On?" She Asked Excitedly.

"Yeah How Could I Forget him You Talk 'about Him 24/7" I Said And She gave me A Look " Whatever What 'bout him ?" I Asked

"Well..." She Trailed of

"Well What?" I asked

"HE ASKED ME OUT AND I SAID YES ! " she yelled excitedly

"OMG! I'm really Happy for You But you said You Don't think He Feels The Same Way right ?" I Asked

"Yeah That's What i thought. But apparently I was Wrong turns out that he Liked me Since we first met " She Said

"Well I'm really Happy For You Sel !" I Said. We Talked For Another 20 min. Now it's 10:00pm

"GIRLS BED NOW!" My Mum Yelled from down Stairs.

"OKAY MUM" I Yelled Back. i Turned back To My Lap Top. "I Gotta go To bed Sel ! I'm Gonna Miss you Bestie and i'm totally Happy for You" I Said Smiling

"Thanks Dem! I'm Really Happy Too ! Me Too I'm Gonna miss You SO Much Bestie I Love You ! "she Said Returning the smile.

"I Love you Too Sel Good Night!"

"Night Dems!" She Said. We Hung Up.

I Grabbed My Pajamas with me and Headed To my Private Bathroom. I changed my Cloth , brushed my teeth and headed to Bed. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Knowing that tomorrow Might be a long day So I need My Beauty Sleep.

**So That was The First Chapter of my First Fanfiction. I hope You guys Like It I'll Update Next Weekend probably I don't Open my Lap Top Except on the Week Ends. **

**anyways Review Please. Reviews Make Me Feel Good. Thanks For Reading. I'm Sorry if there's any Grammar Or Spelling Mistakes. Every Body Makes Mistakes right? :D **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys ! I'm Really Really Sorry For The Long Wait! I know I promised To Update The Last Weekend I Really Wanted To but apparently My Microsoft Word didn't want To! You Guys See When I opened it it didn't want To start Writing i started clicking & nothing Happened. My Dad Said he would Re-Install It But He Didn't until Now He doesn't know That i have things that i have to do :( anyways I updated this Chapter Throw Notepad 'cause my dad didn't instal it yet *Sigh* ANYWAYS Here the Chapter. ENJOY.**_

_**DEMI'S POV:**_

**"I THREW A WISH IN THE WILL**

**DON'T ASK ME I'LL NEVER TELL **

**I LOOKED AT YOU AS IT FELL , **

**AND NOW YOU're IN MY WAY.**

**YOU'RE-"**

I Pressed the OFF Button on my Alarm. I looked At the Screen It Read 5:45. You May ask Why I walk up this Early while i have to Leave for school like at 7 ,Right ? well I Like To Take my Time doing everything. So by now I have 1 Hour and 15Minutes To get ready. I walked To MY Bathroom to Take A Shower But Not before Stopping to Get my Bath Robe and My Underwear. I took My cloth of And Stepped in the Shower. The water was So Warm and Calming.

**15 minutes Later**

I was Done With Washing My Hair and Body. I Closed the Water and Stepped out of the Shower. I putted my underwear on And Wore my Bath robe on top of both of them. I walked Back In my Room and Checked My Alarm Clock To see Its 6:00. I plugged my Straightener and Hair Dryer. When The Dryer Was Ready I Took it and Started Blow Drying My Hair. When I was done, I Unplugged My Straightener and Straitened My Hair Only A little I mean It Naturally Straight Just a little Wavy :/. I Straightened my Bangs Letting Them Fall On My Face. When I was Done with my Hair I Got To my Walk through Closet and started looking for something Nice To wear I finally Decided on a Blue Summer Dress (**AN:**I SUCK IN DESCIBING CLOTH SO GO TO MY PROFILE AND CHECK DEMI AUTFIT 'CAUSE YOU WON'T IMAGINE IT FROM MY DESCRIBTION(:) When I was Done I applied Some Light Blue Eye shadow along with My Mascara. I Applied A Light Pink lip gloss And BAM I was Done By 6:40. See What I was Talking About Now I have 20 Minutes to Have breakfast and do anything else.

as I was making my way downstairs A Very Beautiful Smell Found it way Inside My Nose. Um! I Guess My Mum Made Pancakes ( MY Favorite Breakfast!(:). And Guess What ? I guess right. When I Stepped into the Kitchen I found My Sister and my Parents In there. My Mum was Cooking , My Dad was Reading The Morning News Paper and Dallas as Usual Was Flipping Throw The Pages Of Yikes Magazine Trying To Find The article about that guy. Joe something.

"Hey Mum ! Hey Dad! Good Morning " I Greeted My Parents When they heard my name They looked up at me. with a smile on both of there faces

"Hey Dem!" They Said In Unison. I smiled "Demi! You Look Beautiful Today!" MY mum Gushed while Checking my out. I grinned.

"Yeah Demi You Totally Do " My Dad Said Nodding his head in approval. I Blushed.

"Thank You Guys!" I Said "Hey Dal! how are you this morning?!" I Said to my Sister.

"Hey Demi ! I'm Fine thanks!" She Said Not even Looking up from the Magazine. I Rolled My Eyes. that's a Habit!

"come On Demi Sit I made Your Favorite " My Mum Said To Me Nodding towards my Chair on the isle. I nodded Back and sat on the Chair.

"Thanks Mum! You Always know how to make my Day!" I said Grinning as she placed My plate in front of me. I started eating.

We spent the whole Breakfast Talking and Joking Dallas Joined us at the middle when My Mum Snatched the Magazine from her because she wasn't eating her breakfast. When We Were Done I ran up to my room I looked at my alarm Clock it Said 6:55.

I Ran to my bathroom and Quickly Brushed my Teeth. I went to my room and Re-applied my Lip Gloss. I Got My Bag and putted My phone/Headphone in my Bag and some books that i would need for the day Along With every thing I Would need. I sprayed Some Perfume on Myself. with one last Look on the Alarm clock it read 7:00 and one look on the mirror I headed Downstairs.

"Bye Mum Bye Dad" I Told My Parents While opening The Door.

"Bye Dem!" They Yelled from the living room. I Got Out When I Found My Sister Waiting For Me In the School Bus. We usually Go In Her Car But since our parents are going to take us from school today to the airport directly we decided to use the school bus.

**15 Minutes Later**

We arrived at the school area every one got off of the bus. I was the last one out of the bus. when every body noticed that I arrived they Just stared at me smiling. some of them waved at me ,some of them said "Hi" or "Hey Demi! How are you today?" Or "OMG Demi You look so pretty today". I just Smiled at All of them and Waved Back , my Answers were Like "Hey !"Or "Hey ! I'm fine How about you ?"or" Thank You".

You See I Know I'm Just a 16 Years Old Girl. But in My School I Was Like The Most popular Girl. You Know like Those one You See in movies that every one wants to be her friends and like that. But I wasn't The School B*tch. I was Like the Queen Bee But I was The Loved queen Bee Not the Hated one. Every one in the School Loved all wanted To be My friends but They didn't have to try to 'cause I'm always friendly with everyone. So Anyone in the school can come to me And open a conversation without any needs to be nervous at all.

But Of Course everyone Has Friends , Best Friends AND Enemies. So I Had my Own Best friends. Selena , Miley and Caitlyn. Miley and Caitlyn Live a few blocks away from Me. So We visit each other ALOT. as For Enemies I Had Tess Tyler Which takes The Role of the School B*tch in here. Everybody Hates Her , why? She's Always Mean to people she always thinks that every one "Wanna be Like Me But they Just wanna Be Love It or Hate it" As She phrases It. Why Does She Hate Me ? Simple Because People Respect me and Love Me while They just throw Hatred Stares at her. I think She's jealous.

**Sorry for ending it here. my dad wants me to shut down right now. Night Guys :) **

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys ! **

** the Characters introduction :) **

**Demi Lovato , 16 = Jessica Olsen **

**Dallas Lovato , 18 = Sara Olsen **

**Joe Jonas , 17 = Christopher wilde **

**Nick Jonas , 16 = Joe's Bro./Band Mate/Best friend **

**Kevin Jonas ,19= Joe's Bro./Band Mate **

**Ashley Benson , 17 = Alexis Bender/Joe's GF **

**Chad Dyln Cooper , 17 = Stubby **

**Thanks For Every one Who Review The Last Chapter. I Love you Guys :) **

**Answers for ur reviews :**

**ChippewaPrincess96: Thanks! I'm trying my best to make the chapters longer :) Hahaha It popped in my head to make her popular so I decided doing it :) Thanks I hope you enjoy this Chap. :) **

**Random-Rebecca : Thanks :) **

** . .For : Thanks! Believe me you're the nice one :) Haha I Know :) half this Chap isn't a "written Version of Starstruck" **

** . : Thanks! I will keep going only if you are supporting me ;) Answer: Honestly Idk Hahahaha I guess I press that shift button without feeling Stupid , right? **

**MissApple17 : Thanks! :) Hahaha I guess you get to know some now ;) they are going to meet Soon I Promise ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Either Camp rock or Starstruck **

**ENJOY ...**

* * *

**Mean While in LA **

**JOE's POV**

Today Steve Torres was coming to my house To meet me and my Parents. We are supposed to talk about the movie deal that my parents Want me SO badly to Get. its Not That I don't Want It. Its Just I'm Still 17 If I didn't get it Now I'll get Later. But my parents Think that if I didn't Get signed for that Movie Then I'm Not that Good That Steve Torres would Want me To be In his Movie.

After getting ready I ran Back Downstairs for My Parents. I Found My Dad Placing a cardboard figure of Me on the ground.

"Joe I Told You To Get Ready" My Mum Whined

"Mum Calm Down I'm Ready!" I Told Her

" You could of cleaned up a little bit right?" My Mum Said. I Rolled My Eyes I'M the one who Should be Nervous not HER.

"Mum RELAX! I'm Totally Clean I Just Took A shower For your Records" I Said.

"You Look Like a Street Kid Not A Movie star Joe" She Said Sighing.

"Honey Relax! He Looks Fine" My Dad Said Rubbing Her back

"Fine! Just don't do anything Stupid" She Said

"okay Mum!" I Told her Rolling My Eyes

"Just be Yourself Joe and You'll Do great " My Dad Said.

''Okay Dad! " Just as I Finished my Last word the Doorbell Rang

"I'll Get it " My Dad Said

1 minute later my dad Returned to the kitchen With The Famouse one and only Steve Torres

"Paul, Denise What A great Place You Guys have here" Steve Said Looking Around after shaking my parents Hands.

"This Is Actually Joe's place We Kinnda Of work here! We and the Boys Live in another house" My mum Said.

"Haha Here You Are! The Famous Joe Jonas" Steve said shaking My Hands

"The one and Only Sir" I said

"Please Call Me Steve And My Daughters are HUGE fans Of You" HE said Back

"Thanks Si-I Mean Steve And Aww! I Should Meet them!" I Said

"You Defiantly Should Joe it'll be a dream come true for them" He Said

"Well Lets Take a Seat" My Dad Said Gesturing towards the couch. we all took a seat well except Steve. he kept looking around the room

"Wow! This is great. I love this! I love this! Rock'n'Roll!" He said looking at my Rock'n'Roll poster on the wall.

He then picked out one of my albums. it was actually the last album me and my brothers recorded as our Band "The Jonas Brothers" But Now every one is working on his own.

"I have this album at home , My Girls Love it A lot" He commented before setting the album Back.

"So Let's get straight to the point. You I've been watching You for a long time. And I Liked you. You're a talented Boy who's every girl's Dream. You Can Sing, You Can dance. And I Hope you can act ?" he said

" First Thank you Sir. Second Yeah I can act" I said smiling

"Well that's good 'cause I actually like You for this movie" He said

"Aw!" My Mum said

"Thank You sir. It'll be such an honor to work with you. It feels amazing that-" HE Cut me off.

" Yeah! yeah! But, my people don't necessarily agree with me. See, all they see is a spoiled punk who likes to tangle with the paparazzi" He Said holding up a magazine with my picture on its cover. It was the picture that was taken for me yesterday when I was hanging out with Ashley my girlfriend and Chad my Best friend. **( AN: imagine that That Scene is written as A Flashback from the movie I don't Really remember it) **if anyone saw the picture he would think that I was going to punch the photographer in the face but actually I was just pushing him away from us ..

" Steve, You know how the tabloids are, they manipulate photos to-" He cut My dad

"I know Paul , I know. all what i'm saying is i'm giving you a chance that every kid would wish for Joe! I really wanna give you a shot. but you have to prove that you're a serious and committed actor" he said

" Sure but how can I do that ?" I said

"On Monday I'm gonna meet with my people, try and sell 'em on you. In the meantime, you keep your face out of the tabloids. No press. Good or Bad. Ok?"

I nodded and said "I can do that actually "

We all stood up and he said " In fact you should stay at home" he suggested more like demanded

I nodded. "alright its time for me to go! Don't disappoint me Kid" He Said

"Sure i'll not disappoint you ever sir! I appreciate the opportunity you're giving me" I said shaking his hands. he nodded and smiled at me and I smiled back.

"It was really nice to meet you Steve" My dad said and my Mum nodded in agreement

"It was Nice meeting you too" He said shaking both their hands. my mum and dad took him to the door and came back to the living room when he left.

" well that went really good Joe" my mum said

"yeah! well i'll be at my room" I said and headed upstairs to my room.

I opened my laptop and started playing some games and watched some of my favorite movies. Then I got bored so I turned of my computer and looked at my watch to see that it was 1pm Chad won't be here until 4 and I have to pick him up from the air port. so I decided taking a nap would be the best thing to do. so I turned my lights off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! **

**I missed You a lot! Did You miss me too ?! Haha well I Missed YOU guys **

**anyways so there's a girl who asked me if I can make David Henrie Play Stubby's Role in the story. So being the Person I am I will make her wish come true. So from now on David Henrie Is stubby... and Chad Or sterling well I have something on mind for him ;)**

**So here's the replies for your reviews : **

**Random-Rebecca : Thank You! Here's the next one :) I hope that you love it :) **

**ChippewaPrincess96 : Aw! Thank you. well what I write isn't great actually what u write IS great :). Haha well actually that's for me To know and for you to wait and find out ;) well here it is :) I hope you like it :) **

**MissApple17 : Thanks! :) Hahaha Can't wait to see your reaction when you read how they're actually gonna meet ;) here's the update hope that you like it! don't forget to tell me what you think :)**

**Sapphire : No Need for thanking i'm the one that should thank you for caring and reading my Story and reviewing also :) OMG Thank You! btw Sorry for not answering your review last time... :) **

**Well before the chapter , if you're a Naitlyn fan you have to go check That pretty nice story : Oops! Was I Loud Enough? **

**I'm sure you guys will like this story Like I did. But actually I'm not a Naitlyn Fan i'm more of a Jemi/Smitchie Fan. :) **

**Right now I'm watching Aquamarine. OMG I love that movie so Freaking a lot. I Love Sara Paxton , Emma Roberts and JoJo a lot in this movie. **

**anyways I don't own Camp rock OR Starstruck **

**On with the Chapter ...**

* * *

**Demi's POV **

The school day went pretty good.

right now I was getting out of the class that is before the last one. the last class I have is chemistry. I hate chemistry and actually chemistry also seems to hate.

I was heading to my locker when I heard the principal's voice through the speakers saying ...

"Dear students, I'd like to inform You that your last classes have been cancelled today because of the Spring break. So, right now you're allowed to go home and do whatever you want. Which reminds Me that I need to pack my stuff for my little trip. Anyways Have a good vacation. Good bye."

I laughed when She said "Which reminds Me that I need to pack my stuff for my little trip". I like her a lot. And she likes me a lot since she's my mother's friend. My mum she buys a lot of my Parents designs ( which reminds me to say My parents own a fashion company ).

I took some things from my locker and went outside. I pulled my phone out from my bag and dialed Dallas's number. she answered after the 3rd ring.

"What?" she said

"well Hi to you too Sister!" I said

"whatever what do you want?" she said. I could say she was rolling her eyes. I rolled my eyes also.

"Should I wait for you or go home?" I asked.

"Do whatever you want Demi! does it seem Like I care ? No then don't ask me" She said

"whatever bye" I said and hung up the phone. I was walking through the school Parking lot When..

"DEMI!" I heard a very Familiar voice Calling me. I turned around to be greeted by the face of my boyfriend.

"Hey!" he said when he reached me.

"hey I missed you Raymond!" I said giving him a hug. He hugged me Back but not instantly which was kinda weird because he always hugged me back instantly. I pulled away and looked at him with confusion written all over my face.

" Hey is there's something wrong ? you don't seem yourself today" I asked confused

"Actually Yes...There's something that I really need to tell you Demi..." He trailed of. I nodded encouragingly.

"well uh ..um ... what I want to tell you is that I think we should ...um" He trailed of again.

" Ray!" I said getting annoyed of his trailing of. " We should what ?" I asked annoyance obvious in my voice.

"I think We should break up Demi" He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I just stared at him in a semi-shock state. Why? We were dating for a year now. he asked me to be his girlfriend on my sweet 15th birthday party. we for sure Had some fights but he never asked for breaking up. So to say I was shocked would be a normal thing.

"W-What? W-Why?" I stuttered

"I'm sorry Demi. I know its Hard for you and I want you to know that its Really hard for me too. But I think it for the best" He said holding his hands out in attempt to Touch my shoulder. But I slapped his hands away.  
"But why Raymond ? Is there's someone else or what?" I said raising my voice a little. Trying my best to Not break down in front of him.

"I don't know Demi. but I think the spark isn't here anymore. I mean I still like you and everything but... you know what I mean and yeah there's another girl who i'm a little attracted to. But I hope that we Can still Be-" He explained.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY FRIENDS RAYMOND" I yelled at him. He looked down.

"I'm so Sorry Demi" he said trying to touch my shoulders again. but I backed away holding my hands up as if to stop him.

"Don't. Touch. Me" I said

"Demi , Please your making it harder for me than its already is. " He said looking down at the floor again

"You know what Raymond? That's it I'm not gonna stay here after you broke up with me. if you want to break up then its your own choice and your lose. Good Bye Raymond" I said while walking Backwards hugging the books that I was carrying in my hands. I turned away finally letting my tears escape.

I ran home. when I got there I got inside and ran all the way up the stairs to my room getting strange looks from my Parents. They were calling my name trying to get me to stop and tell them what's wrong but I just ignored them.

once I reached my room I got inside and closed the door. I threw my bag and books on the couch in my room and threw myself on my bed Fully breaking dawn.

I don't know how much I cried but I heard a knock on my door.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled throw sobs. I didn't hear the door open or close. But I felt the bed sink down. I looked up to meet my Best friends worried eyes.

"Hey" Caitlyn said in a mono voice.

"what's wrong?" Miley asked concerned

"He-He broke up with me guys. Can you believe that?" I said crying hard again.

"Who ? you mean Raymond?" Caitlyn asked earning a glare from Miley in return. Miley Wrapped her arms around me Hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her also Sobbing in her chest

"Shh..Calm down Demi. Its his own Lose. He doesn't deserve you Dems. You're too amazing and he's Just a Jerk" Miley said rubbing my Back

"That's what I told him" I said trying to calm down.

"what are you Guys doing Here?" I asked once I calmed down.

"we were coming to say good bye and Diana told us what happened earlier" Caitlyn answered

"which reminds me... I'm gonna Miss you guys a lot " I said Hugging both of them.  
" we will miss you too Dems" they both said

"well I gotta get ready " I said. I got up and headed to my Walk through closet I got a Simple outfit.(**Link on my profile) **

I walked out and got into my bathroom. I changed and left my Hair as it is. since I was wearing a blue top I decided adding some Blue eye Shadow with Light pink Lip-gloss. I added some mascara and Blue eyeliner. with one last look on the mirror I walked out of the bathroom into my room.

"wow You look beautiful as always Demi pretty sure you'll get most of the guys in the airport on your heels" Caitlyn exclaimed

I Laughed an walked to my dresser and took the accessories that matches with the outfit (**also on the picture with outfit on my pro.) **I sprayed some Vera Wang perfume. Then I putted my things in my Handbag. I Looked in my book shelf looking for something to entertain myself with during the trip.

"Looking For an entertainment?" Miley asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah! It gotta be here..." I said searching for the book I want.

"Here it is" I exclaimed once I found it.

"David Copperfield you're gonna take that as an entertainment ?" Caitlyn asked after Checking the Book out. I pulled it from her hand and stuffed it in my bag

"Yeah! I love this story Besides Its for Charles dickens You know I love this Writer" I said in a duh tone.

"right" they both said in the same time. I rolled my eyes and took my Ipod and headphone from my desk and plugged the headphone and left it hanging on my Neck. I shoved the IPod in the back pockets of my Jeans. I then took my phone and also its headphone in my Handbag.

I took the bag that I packed for necessities and Make up in my left hand and with my right hand I took my hand bag. Miley took the Bag that I packed for clothes , Shoes and Bags. While Caitlyn flickered the lights off and closed my bathroom door and lastly my bedroom door Once we were all out of the room.

We headed downstairs and found the front door opened and Dallas taking her bags to the car. We followed her lead and We putted my bags in the trunk. Once everything was settled we turned to each other.  
"I'm going to miss you guys" I said opening my hands as if asking for a hug. They Got the messages and got in my open hands and engulfed me In a group hug.  
"I'm going to Miss you too Dem!" Miley said.

"Me too Dem , Me too" Caitlyn said Nodding her head. I pulled away from the hug.

"Don't have any adventures while i'm gone girls" I said in a warning/sarcastic tone. They Laughed

"we can't Have any adventures if the leader is gone...DUH!" Caitlyn said. raising her voice a little at saying "DUH". We laughed together and with one last Hug.

We said a final good bye and I got into the car and we got to the driveway heading to the airport.

* * *

**_Meanwhile In L.A. with Joe_**

_I waked up on the sound of my alarm ringing signaling its 4 o'clock. I got up and headed to my bathroom to take a shower. _

**_*!10 minutes Later!* _**

_I walked out of my bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist._ I walked to my walk through closet to where I keep my Boxer. I grabbed a pair of clean boxer and took the towel from around my waist and pulled on the boxers. I then walked to where I kept my Shirts and Pants and pulled out a simple White V-Neck and Black Jeans. I putted them on then Combed my hair I then got a Hat and putted it on my head. I got Some Ray ban sunglasses. I wore a light Black Jacket and wore it also.

I wore my Converse and Checked my self in the mirror I sprayed some perfume all over my self. I got my Mobile and wallet and stuffed them in the back pockets of my Jeans. when I was done getting ready I headed down stairs and to the garage door.  
I stared at the six beautiful Cars in front of me trying to decide which one to Take. I decide on My Red car. (**the red one from the movie idon't really know the name of that car) **

Then I pulled of the garage and towards the Airport looking at the clock on the radio which read 4:30 only half an hour until David's Plan would Land.

* * *

**WOW ! that's the longest chapter I've written so far ... **

**So guys the meeting you all want will be Next chapter. I was gonna make it this chap. but my mum wants me to shut down my laptop immediately. **

**SO it'll be next chapter **

**Questions:**

**it ? Hate it ?**

**you rate the Chapter? **

**'s your favorite Demi Song ? Non-Demi song? **

**do you wanna happen next?**

**do you think is Selena Mystery Guy from Chap 1 ?**

**Anyways follow me on twitter ( HanonaHosam) just PM your account to follow you back :) **


	5. Chapter 5 : the meeting

**Hey Guys !**

**I missed you! how was life with you guys this past week ? I hope it was okay because well mine wasn't very good this week.**

**Why ? A)well I had a science or chemistry test to be specific last Sunday I studied really , really hard for it. And because I didn't study one activity I lost 2 marks. I didn't always get full marks but I really studied hard for that test so... I just feel disappointed in myself *Sigh***

**B) I was planning that I would have by now 30 reviews but I have 28 so that another thing that disappointed me. **

**ANYWAYS enough with the Drama. My favorite Song at the moment is Work of art by Demi Lovato. I can't stop singing that song! **

**anyways I want to give shout outs for 5 nice stories **

**1. Populars of Nottingham High (By : ChippewaPrincess96 ) **

**2. Back to Reality ( By : ChippewaPrincess96 ) **

**3. Kidnapped (By : JemiLover101 ) **

**me wrong Smitchie (By : demijonas13 ) **

**( by : xLoveKeepsUsKindx ) **

**They're all about Smitchie along with Naitlyn and other couples. I really hope you love those stories :) 'cause honestly i'm addicted to all those stories ( and More ) LOL! **

**Joe : Guys She doesn't own Camp rock ...**

**Christopher: AND she doesn't own Starstruck...**

**Demi : but she owns her own version of Starstruck , don't forget to say that guys...**

**Me: Well first I agree with Joe and Chris I don't own either camp rock or Starstruck :) and thanks-**

**Joe and Chris : Told You **

**Me : as I was saying Thanks Demi :) **

**Demi : No need Hun! **

**Joe : Okay so can we start the chapter I wanna see how You gonna make me meet Dems! **

**Me : Okay ...on with the Chapter guys :) **

* * *

**Demi's POV **

_after the plan Landed we got our leagues._

_"Ok thank you" My dad said hanging up the phone " that was the car rental he said the car will be ready after 30 minutes he'll call me then " my dad informed us _

_"okay so how about we buy Starbucks ?" My mum said and we all nodded in response "I'll go order our usual orders right ?" we once again nodded._

_"um ..mum once you get them I'll check this bookstore okay?" I said and my mum nodded in response. I left and got into the bookstore. _

_I went to the section where I can find Charles Dickens's novels. I found the book I wanted 'Great expectations'. I took it and went to the cashier to pay for it. Behind the cashier desk was a guy who seemed about 20 years old._

_"Just that ?" He said giving me a nice boyish smile. _

_"yeah " I said smiling back. _

_"ok so it'll 10$ " he said scribbling something down on a piece of paper._

_I handed him the money and He pushed the piece of paper towards me. He mouthed for me 'Call me'. I left the paper and left the store heading toward Starbucks where my family is. I took my IPod out and putted the headphones in my ear. I started searching for the song I want Once I found it I clicked on it and soon Carlie's Song 'Call Me Maybe?' started. I guess I was too occupied in my phone 'cause Suddenly My butt met The ground and the book that was in my hand fell on the floor beside me. _

_"OOOOF!" I said _

_"Oh my god! I'm REALLY sorry" the person who sent me to the ground said and reached his hands out for me. I took it and he helped me stand up when I did he pent down and got me my book and handed it for me._

_"No need! I wasn't looking where I'm going" I said smiling slightly. He smiled back. _

_"ok! I'm Joe" He introduced himself and extended his hands._

_"Nice too meet you or run into you , I'm Demi" I said shaking his hands. I felt something weird. I felt the thing that I felt the first time Raymond held my Hand. I Felt a shot of electricity go threw my body But I Just pushed it into the back of my head 'cause I probably won't see that guy ever again.._

_"Nice to meet you or Run into You too Demi" He said Giving Me a nice breathtaking smile. I smiled back and took a moment to check him out and I could tell he was doing the same also. _

_He was wearing a simple white V-neck Shirt with black skinnies and a black converse. He was also wearing a pair of black Ray ban Sunglasses and a black hat with a light black jacket. I have to admit he looked good. Pretty good to be fair._

_"Um... well I...gotta ...go. But nice to meet you" I cleared my throat and said. _

_"yeah! I gotta go too! and Nice to meet you too, bye" He said _

_"bye" I said and walked past him. I turned back and waved at him. He waved back and I turned back around._

_When I reached Starbucks , I found my parents and Dallas waiting for me. _

_"sorry I'm late I got preoccupied in the bookstore" It wasn't a complete lie..._

_"its okay ..here's your coffee" My mum said handing me my coffee._

_"Thanks Mum!" I said sipping my coffee._

_"come on lets go the car is here" my dad said returning from god knows where. we nodded and followed him outside._

_once outside we found a simple nice Mercedes. Mum and Dad started putting our bags in the trunk. I stood behind the car and started reading the book I bought. _

_"Ugh! you brought homework?!" Dallas said._

_"No! its called Reading. I bet you don't know what reading means" I said _

_"What?! for your records I read" She said _

_"Is Reading this thing even called reading ?" I said pointing to the magazine in her hand. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out back. _

_I turned around and found Joe standing on the other side of the Airport parking lot. he looked my way and we locked eyes. He waved at me and I waved back. _

_"What's taking them so long? Just get me a car already so I can go meet Joe Jonas" Dallas said in frustration making me turn back around so I was facing her._

_"Uh Dal You can't drive" I said _

_"Yes I can. License ?" She said holding up her license. I rolled my eyes and tilted my head to her side._

_"um No you can't. Sign" I said pointing to a sign behind her she turned around confused _

_"You must be at least 25 years old to drive or rent a car from Los Angeles car rental? ...What?! How am I supposed to do what I wanna do? " She said in frustration. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. _

_"and what you want to do would be?" My dad said coming towards us with my mum_

_"um ...uh Take Demi sight seeing?" she said and I tried hard to hold back a chuckle._

_"don't worry I think your grandma has a car..." my Mum trailed off._

_"SWEET!" Dallas shouted. I rolled my eyes. I can't believe she's my older sister..._

* * *

**_So here's the meeting Guys. what do you think? _**

**_Is it what you expected? _**

**_Please review *puppy face* _**

**_love you guys _**

**_Sorry about any mistakes in the chapter ..._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! **_

_**Did you miss me ? Well I Missed you guys! **_

_**Thank you guys a lot now I have 37 reviews for my story and 3 nice friends who I met from the reviews of my story :)**_

_**I don't know why fanfiction delete some of the words I write after saving the Docs so please don't be mad about missing words :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp rock Nor StarStruck ...**_

* * *

**_Joe's POV_**

_Wow! She was beautiful... and her name Demi It was a nice name I really loved it. everything about her impressed me. Her pin Straight brown hair that went Half way to her shoulders. Her Amazingly perfect fashion taste. I would fantasize about her eyes but un fortunately I couldn't see her eyes 'cause she was wearing sunglasses. When she Spoke her was voice was angelic I can tell she can sing. _

_what was weird what I felt when I putted my hands in hers. I felt a wave of electricity come through my hole arm veins and butterflies in my stomach. It was weird 'cause I felt this feeling only when I touched Ashley's hand._

**_I probably would never see her again , right ? _**

_I thought. _

_I guess I wasn't right. _

_After I got David and bought Starbucks we headed to my car in the parking lot. When I reached there I stuffed David's bag in the trunk. When I was going to the drivers side I heard the angelic voice of hers. _

_I turned around and there she was standing on the other side of the parking lot talking to girl. When she Looked around I melted. Her sunglasses were now resting in peace on top of her hair. From where I was standing I can tell she had pretty eyes which looked like she was crying. _

_Before I could control it I found myself waving at her. I grinned when she Smiled and waved back. I then opened the car door and got inside. _

_"Dude took you long enough" David said. I rolled my eyes and started the engine._

_"Sorry Dude I got distracted" I said an apologetic look. Now it was David's Turn to roll His eyes._

* * *

**_~Demi's POV~_**

_"we Are here girls" My mum announced while my dad parked the car in my Grandmother's driveway._

_"YAY!" I said cheerfully. I got Out of the car and found my grandmother's arms waiting for me._

_"Hey! Grandma I missed you a lot" I said hugging her tightly _

_"I missed you too Demi , How have you been ?" She said pulling away. Her hand reached my face and cupped my cheek lightly stroking it._

_"I've been fine grandma. What about you?" I asked _

_"we'll talk later okay? and I'm fine Honey" She said and I nodded answering her question._

_"Mum! I missed you a lot! please tell me you didn't harm yourself " My mum Said kissing her and hugging her as I went to my dad and took my bags from him. _

_"I missed you too Diana. Stop worrying honey I've been perfectly fine with Howard here by my side" My grandmother said looking at Howard her husband which she married 2 years after my grandfather died. I was 12 by then. _

_"Ok mum" my mum said sighing _

_I noticed that Dallas wasn't behind or beside us so I tuned around and I almost broke down laughing. She was standing in front of Petunia (as my grand parents called it ) My grand father's car. Her mouth was hanging open and her Jaw was dropping. The sight of her was VERY funny._

_"Oh, Dallas! You can take it for a spin if you want to" My grandma said chuckling. _

_"Huh?" Dallas asked. _

_"Just give her a toon up! She runs like a top." Howard said chuckling as well. _

"Ahh... Yeah... A super ugly top. you never want me seen in!" Dallas said walking away in disgust. I rolled my eyes at her Petunia was my Grandpa's car he loved it a lot. It may be old fashion and disgusting but still...

We walked into the house. I went to my room to find it still the same since I last left it.I smiled "Gosh I missed this place" I said to myself.

"And this place missed you too Dems" I jumped hearing my grandma's Voice behind me. I turned around and found her leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah! sorry I didn't visit you grandma for two years...I've always been busy with homework and stuff" I said sitting on my bed and she followed my action and sat beside me on the bed but not before closing the door.

"So tell me what's wrong" she said. Grandma knew like the back of her hand. She knew when I'm sad , depressed or Mad.

"Nothing" I lied to her.

"Come on Demi. I saw it in your eyes and I can tell you was crying before you came here you're eyes were kinnda dry" She said and I know I can't get out from this now.

" Do you remember Raymond?" I said. She nodded " Well h-he broke up with me today after ...after school" I Said stuttering a little remembering what happened in the parking lot today after school.

"What? Why? weren't you guys dating since you was 15?" She asked.

"yeah we were... I don't know why...He said its for the best and that there's someone else who he is attracted too at the moment...so yeah...He broke up with me"

I felt a tear roll down my cheeks I wiped it but another ones came I stopped trying to wipe them and left them roll down my cheek freely.

" Demi honey don't cry over him...If he did that to you then he doesn't deserve you and you should know that. You're too perfect for him" My grandma said Hugging me.

"He was my best Friend and my boyfriend Grandma. Now, I didn't only lose him as my Boyfriend ...I-I lost him as my best friend also. And I'd Never get him back" At that moment I broke down Crying in her arms once again today. she stoked my hair soothingly.

"Shh..Baby girl don't cry... everything will be okay...eventually." My grandma said. I cried in her arms for another 20 minutes or more. When I calmed down I pulled away and looked at my grandma.

"Thanks Grandma! I guess I needed to take it all out" I said smiling slightly.

"No need Demi! you better change and get ready for the day today we're having a Barbeque party in an hour so get settled." She said getting up from the bed and headed towards the bedroom door. She stopped when she reached it and turned around looking at me smiling a little.

"And Remember... Every Thing happens for a reason...it may be good and it may be bad but you don't have to give up...Maybe it really for the best" she said. I smiled and nodded and she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

I walked to my 2 suitcases and carried each of them in turns to my bed. I opened the first one that has my clothes in it and started unpacking. I started Hanging the dresses/Shirts/Jackets I have in the Closet and took the folded pants/Tank tops and putted them in their places in the closet. I Took my underwear and piited them also in their right place in the closet. I did the same with my bikinis and Shoes.

I left a Pink tank top with the words "This Girl Is crazy" written on it in black and black Jean Short shorts out for me to change into. I got into my private bathroom-Yeah I actually have one here too. cool right?- and changed into them. I tied my hair up in a high pony tail and washed my face and dried it.

I walked back into my room and wore my Pink and black flip flops. I stuffed my Blackberry torch Mobile (**AN:** I actually have that one) in my back pockets and started making my way to the door. I flickered the light off and walked downstairs to continue the day with my family.

* * *

**I'm sorry its kinnda short but what do you think guys?! **

**Sorry about what happened in Connecticut. **

**So Sorry about any mistakes in the Chapter...**

**What do you want to happen next in the story ? **

**all ideas are welcomed and accepted...**

**Follow me on twitter at ( HanonaHosam ) **

**Love ya! Good night! **


	7. Sorry its an author note :'(

Hey Guys!

I'm really Sorry this isn't a chapter but... I'm disappointed about the reviews I got last chapter.

I got only 3 reviews for crying out loud. Its SO frustrating that in 5 days I only get 3 reviews.

And I won't be posting any chapters until Next Friday hopefully.

I honestly am sorry but that's your fault I'm not Updating.

And honestly I kinnda have a writers block. Last week I had a lot of tests so my mind is loaded with information so I can't think of something to write.

SO Just i won't update tonight maybe i would 2morrow but if I didn't then I'll do it next Friday Hopefully.

I'm going to bed now. Good Night Guys Sleep tight :)

and thanks for the amazingly amazing 3 people who reviewed I really Love you 3.

please don't be mad I didn't update.

Bye bye.

~author (Haneen )


	8. Chapter 8 : Hot

**Hey Guys! **

**I really want to thank the people who cared for me and reviewed and supported me. I really love you all guys.**

**I got a review saying that I blamed Not updating on the reviewers I actually didn't mean for it to be like that ..At all!**

**I was Just upset 'cause I care and update for you guys and not all of you care and review. I understand everyone has his/her reasons.**

**i'm talking about those who Read it and didn't care about giving me a Few words as a review.**

**Honestly I'm kinnda over that now. **

**This Chapter is my Way of saying Happy new year for all of you ... where I live its already 1-1-2013 'cause its 12:05AM right now.**

**On with the Chapter...**

* * *

Demi's POV

Yesterday the BBQ has been amazing. I had SO much fun. Being with my family definitely Helped me forget what happened in school with Raymond. But I definitely didn't help me stop thinking about this Joe guy.

He Looked familiar in some way. But what confused me More than anything the electricity that shot through my arm when I touched his hands.

I pushed him through the back of my head I probably won't see him again , So why bother and think about him ?

I was right now sitting on my bed in a tank top and jean shorts reading the book I bought from the airport when my phone went off indicating that I got a new text.

I sigh and grab it from the night stand seeing its from Selena. It read :

**Hey ! I miss you! Are you doing anything If you're not open your Skype please... **

**Hey! I miss you too! No i'm not Just reading a book ... Okay will do now :) **

I got up and made my way to my desk where I putted my laptop -Yeah I took with me- I signed in Skype.

When I was online a message popped indicating that Selena wants to talk to me. I pressed accept Video call. Soon enough her picture was infron of me...

"Hey Sel!" I Said

"Hey Dems! How Are you?" She said

"I'm fine how about you?"

"I'm fine also. But I didn't mean my Q in that way only .."

"then in what way you meant it ?"

"I meant Are you Okay ?"

She said and I caught what she was meaning. Apparently the girls told her ...

"Honestly I don't know Sel!" I said sighing

"What do you mean ?"

"He broke up with me for no reason ...I thought that we were meant to be...He said that he's attracted to somebody else already"

"oh Dem! I'm So sorry. I wish I was there with you. I would've gave him a piece of my mind"

"Hahaha No Sel! You wouldn't 'cause that's Caitlyn's job"

"True but still "

"whatever makes you sleep at night Sel!"

"You deserve better then him anyway... and trust me things happen for a reason maybe there's someone better for you out there"

"Maybe idk" I said and my thoughts drifted back to Joe... okay they shouldn't drift to him... that's weird

We talked for a while until there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I shouted from my seat. the door opened and Dallas walked in.

"one minute selena " I said to selena then turned back to a slightly nervous Dallas.

"Can you do me a favor ?" She asked.

"Depends" I said

"Can you come with me to this club ?" She asked

"A Club ? what club ?" I asked

"Where Joe Jonas is Going for His Girlfriend's Birthday party..." She said

"No Dallas how many times should I say that I don't care about him or seeing him ?" I asked

"C'mon ... Mum and dad don't want me to go , if you're coming they'll accept and let me go" she said

" No" I said

" I promise I won't talk about him until we go back home" She said.

" How about until ... FOREVER" I said

"Deal" she said

"Ok I'll go with you but remember you promised" I warned. She Just nodded and went to her room to change. I Turned back sighing to see Selena dying trying to hold back her Laughter. I rolled My eyes.

"By the way that was NOT funny" I said pressing on the NOT and she broke down laughing.

"Trust .Is" she said.

"Ok I got to go so you can laugh freely and I can get ready for the AMAZING night ahead of me" I said sarcastically. It was Selena's turn to roll her eyes at me.

"C'mon you're going to see Joe Jonas for crying out loud" She said frustrated

"well How many times I should say that he's a Jerk and that I don't Give a shit about seeing him?" I said

"Okay I get it you hate him but how did you know he's a Jerk ?" She asked smirking.

"They said once in an interview that Dallas was watchin' and I heard It ...DUH" I said

"Fine.. I should go anyways I guess you too have to go to get ready" She said

"that I do" I said

"Have fun. Talk to you later. Love you Dems! you're my Best friend" she said putting her hands together making a heart.

"Thanks I'll try. I will. Love You too Sel! you're also my Best friend" I said following her actions and giving her the same heart with my hands

"Bye bestie" she said

"Bye Bestie" I said and we both logout smiling.

I stood up still smiling and went to my closet to get ready for the night I decided on a pink dress that went to the middle of my thighs and Light Blue Jean jackets with white high heels (**A/N: Picture on profile). **

I sat in front of my dresser and started Putting my makeup on. I putted mascara , eyeliner , Light Pink eye shadow , a little bit of blusher and pink lip gloss. when I was sure that my make up looked nice I walked back to my closet and got dresses but not before putting on a strapless pink bra.

when I was done I putted on my High heels and putted my Necklace that has my name on (**I have one of those with my name 'Haneen' in gold its really nice).**

I putted my colorful earrings on and a cool ring with Infinity sign on it in my left hand and another one in my middle finger in my right hand. I got the bag that matches the outfit. it was actually my mother's Design since my parents own the Prada Company (**just imagine)** she made me the outfit with its matching Shoes , bag and accessories. I honestly love my mothers designs my father help her sometimes but he's more into managing the company.

I finished putting my stuff in my bag and headed down stairs with one last look glance at the mirror. I know I said I said I don't care about meeting Joe Jonas but I had to Make sure I looked good even if I'm going to a friend's house.

When I walked into the kitchen I heard a wolf whistle I turned around to see my parents standing in the kitchen doorway. If you don't know yet my dad was the one who made the whistle noise. I felt a blush make its way towards my cheeks.

"I didn't know that we created this hot Chick Diana" He Said to my mum and I felt my cheeks become redder -if that's possible-

"I always told you that Steve." My mum Said

"I didn't know that you have amazing legs like those Demi!" My dad said making me blush more

"Thanks dad but can you please stop ?" I asked

"Oh! I forgot you're so shy. I'm sorry I just wanted to tell you that you Such a Hot creature" He Said

"Dad I don't think you can make her redder she looks like a tomato and actually we will be late" Dallas said from behind my dad.

She came inside the kitchen and dragged my outside towards my grandpa's Car Petunia. I'm Really thankful right now.

We got inside the car and I thanked her and she just said no need we were running late anyways. I rolled my eyes and she opened the Radio and guess what song was on ...StarStruck by non other than Mr. Jerk. Whoops I meant Mr. Joe Jonas. Just my luck great.

we arrived at the club. Dallas parked on the side of the driveway

"Dallas we're getting a ticket you can't park the car here" I said as I watched her jump to the back seat.

"when the person is in the car its not called parking its called waiting. Just...sit in front of the wheel" She said putting on a fantasy shirt on (**the one from the movie)** I just watched her from my place.

"Come on ...GO" she said when I didn't move. I rolled my eyes-told you it's a habit- and jumped in the driver's seat. Dallas jumped in the passenger's seat and got out side of the car.

* * *

Joe's POV

"don't know about this man" David said to me

"Pfft, no, we'll be fine" I said

"We shouldn't even be here. Alright, we should be at home. Chillin. The party your parents are throwing." He said

"Since when do you wanna party with my parents?" I asked laughing

"Are you kidding? The caterer from Argentina. There's gonna be steak, for dessert." He said and I rolled my eyes at him

"Tempting, but, I promised Ashley I would sing at her birthday party. I'm not gonna let her down." I pointed

"Ugh, you and your stupid friendship rules!" he said frustrated

"hey they work for you too don't they ?" I asked

"Okay fine ... Let's do this" he said giving in

"thanks dav" I said and we did our handshake.

he dropped me at the backdoor sidewalk and continued towards the club entrance. I got inside and found him already there with my suit Jacket with him. I changed into them instead of my sweater **(Joe's outfit is Christopher's outfit in the movie)**

**"**Thanks man" I said giving him my sweater

"no prop bro have fun" he said batting my back

* * *

**I know its kinda cliffy but its 3:10AM and I'm very tired I can barely keep my eyelids opened. **

**Love me again? **

**Love it ? hate it ? **

**was it good ? perfect ? alright ?**

**one Question I heard today that Joe Jonas Smokes is that true? **

**I really hope its not I googled it and got nothing. No pictures no anything. So does any of you know.**

**oh! and Careful . What . You . Wish . For please don't delete your story for my sake *Extremely Cute puppy eyes* you're a good writer you shouldn't give up so fast 'cause you've got a talent dude!**

**I'm So sorry for the long wait but I had tons of H.W and exams.**

**I'm also Sorry about any mistakes in the chapter but everybody makes mistakes , right ?**

**Love you guys and please review -I'm begging-**

**7 reviews if you want another chapter :)^_^ **

**Bye-bye and Happy new year. Wish me Luck 'cause I have a Math exam next Monday and I'm getting my science exam mark on Wednesday *Finger crossed* I hope I get a good mark **

**~Haneen **


	9. Chapter 9 : Meeting No2

**hey! **

**a new chapter! YAY! **

**So before I start the Chapter I want to thank all the people who cared and Reviewed I really love ALL of you! Thank you so much! **

**Replies :**

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX : **Aw thanks! I love you too and I love your 2 stories also! Aw! I wasn't that good! Hahah lol I know he's beyond hot! I love him! Ikr? but these aren't my finals they're Just Really hard Quizzes...:/ Hahah I will try my best :) Keep up the amazing reviews.

**Random-Rebecca : **thanks!

**ChippewaPrincess96 : **Thanks! I love you too! Hahaha here you go hun! its short and definitely not what I promised you but today my mum gave my a time limit so that's the best I can write in this limit! Sowwy! me neither...I don't think he can do s/th that'll affect his health like smoking... she finally decided to continue YAY! Ikr! they're a pain in the A** sometimes...Can't wait for ur updates!

**MissApple17 : **thanks! I love you too! haha lol hope so! I promise i'll not! hahah I want the same too :D! Oh I saw this article ..it also said that his Relationship with Demi was more of a sexual one only ...since the day they met on CR ...I honestly believe its the 3rd possibility ... here's the update...is that Soon enough ? hope u like it :D ooh and same to u -late I know-

**MrCottonTail :** thanks! hahah lol I actually have the ability to stay up until 6AM I do that a lot during summer but during school...U can say I get tired easily Lol!

**Guest : **Thanks! I hope you like this one too :)

**on with the Chapter**

* * *

Normal POV

'Our birthday girl in the VIP section Ashley Benson and we have a special guest tonight...JOE JONAS" the Announcer announced.

Joe walked to the stage and waved. His eyes landed on Ashley and he smiled and blew her a kiss. She Smiled and blew him a kiss back.

Once Dallas Heard his name she started pushing through the crowd to reach the front of it muttering an 'excuse me' every once in a while.

The music started and Joe started singing..

**No you can't see me**  
**No you can't be me**  
**Yeah, I'm on my game**  
**That's right I'm in my shades**  
**See the camera's flashing**  
**In the party and it's time for action**  
**You're the main attraction**  
**Hey, in my shades**

**Pull up in the spot, looking hot, everybody knows**  
**Don't got no stress, my haircuts fresh**  
**Looking fly in my fancy clothes**  
**Yeah, they want to take my picture**  
**Watch out those lights will get ya**  
**And they're calling your name**  
**That's when I put on my frames**

**I tell them watch me now**  
**Little Mama how you like me now**  
**Get on the dance floor**  
**We can work it out**  
**And bring this whole place down**  
**Better stand up hands up**  
**B-boy and my stance like yeah what**  
**So get on the floor, show what you came here for**

**No you can't see me**  
**No you can't be me**  
**Yeah, I'm on my game**  
**That's right I'm in my shades**  
**See the camera's flashing**  
**In the party and it's time for action**  
**You're the main attraction**  
**Hey, in my shades**

**Rap: If you're going to watch me, watch this**  
**And when you watch t.v. watch Chris**  
**About to have the whole place jumping**  
**Camera's flashing**  
**You know the bass bumpin**  
**Shades on like a rockstar**  
**And I'm bustin out the best moves so far**  
**Feel the air from the speakers**  
**So, So fresh from my head to my sneakers**  
**Turn the beat up on the radio**  
**I'm going to keep my frames on till I'm ready, go**  
**Got me caught on ice**  
**You have never heard this song like this(oh)**  
**If you ought to know, better get some ideas**  
**Maybe you should hollar at your boy right here**  
**And if the girl want to get crazed you can find me in my shades**

**No you can't see me(can't see me, yea)**  
**No you can't be me**  
**Yeah, I'm on my game**  
**That's right I'm in my shades**  
**See the camera's flashing**  
**In the party and it's time for action**  
**You're the main attraction**  
**Hey, in my shades**

**No you can't see me(oh)**  
**No you can't be me( be me)**  
**Yeah, I'm on my game**  
**That's right I'm in my shades**  
**See the camera's flashing**  
**In the party and it's time for action**  
**You're the main attraction**  
**Hey, in my shades**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

**One more time?**

(its the whole song guys not only the part in the movie. The Part under 'Rap' is When David starts singing)

"Happy Birthday Ashley. Good Night everybody" Joe said and got off Stage.

"Excuse me! Move!" Dallas said finally reaching the front as Joe disappeared Backstage "No! UGH..." she said disappointed

* * *

Demi's POV

UGH WHAT's TAKING HER SO LONG ? I thought to my self as I was sitting in the car. I finally decided to go get her. I grabbed my Stuff and turned off the radio and took the keys and putted them in my bag.

I was walking towards the main entrance but decided against it when I found the not too short line in front of it. I found a path the leads to the Backstage door. I walked towards it.

when I Reached it , I Reached my hands out to open the door but instead the door made contact with my forehead and Sent me to the floor.

"OUCH!" I said when I landed on the floor. the person who pushed the door came and sat on his knees in front of me.

"OMG did I just hit you ?" He said and I looked up at him with my hands on my forehead.

"No the door hit by it self" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes at him.

"this isn't good..."he said looking around. He looked kinda familiar ...

"yeah it isn't .." I said and took a moment to look at him " Wait you Joe Jon-" He put his hands on my mouth to stop me from talking.

"I'll give you front row tickets to my concert if you don't scream my - Demi ?." he said but cut his sentence when his eyes flickered to my Necklace.

"first I don't want to go to one of your Freakin' concerts...2nd yeah?" I said after he pulled his hands away from my mouth.

"You're that Girl I pumped into in the airport yesterday ...Demi " he said ...So that's why this Joe dude Looked familiar ?

"yeah I am ...I guess your addicted to pumping into me , huh ?" I asked and tried to stand up but the instant I moved my hands away from my forehead pain shot through it. "ouch..." I said putting my hand back on my forehead.

"OKAY, I need to get you to a doctor..." he said helping me up by taking my other hand. Once again I felt the electricity rush threw my arms...SHIT!

"what about Dallas ?" I asked getting a little dizzy I would have fallen I he didn't catch my hands.

"Who's Dallas ?" He Asked handing me my bag.

"My sister ...She's up in the club" I said pointing to the club

Before he could answer a really Sexy red car stopped like 20 steps away from us. A guy got out of it looking shocked.

"Woah woah woah woah woah. What happened?" he asked

"Just help me now and Questions later" Joe said taking me to the passenger seat.

"Okay okay ...Get in the car " the guy said opening the door for me. I Got in the car while Joe made his way to the drivers side. He got in...

"come on ...seat belt ?" he asked and the guy buckled my seatbelt for me.

"who this?" he asked

"I'll tell you later David...Just make sure her sister Dallas doesn't know anything and gets home safely where's your car keys ?" he asked me while buckling his own seatbelt. I handed him the keys.

"here...Door!" he Demanded handing the guy-David- the Keys

* * *

**Cliffy I know...Don't hate me... **

**anyways what was happening next was pretty much the same from the movie :/ so yeah anyways I'm *Yawn* Sorry.**

**I hope *Yawn* you guys like the Chapter* Yawn* **

**I gtg to bed now good night...**

**Love you! *yawn* **

**6 Reviews for if u want another Chap**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! **

**I know you wanted this Chapter sooner but I'm sorry I was Really busy with tests -not finals...yet- and Now I have Cold. **

**This chapter is Mostly from the Movie. You guys just stay with me until the prom scene and after than there will be no 'Written version of the movie' Chapters ...Hopefully :) **

**Anyways I got my 6 Reviews ..YaY! **

**Thanks for all the Awesomely Awesome people who cared and reviewed :) **

**Before the Chapters here's the Replies for your reviews :**

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX : Thank you! I'm so glad you loved it :) Ikr? it takes me two nights to write the chapter -'cause I get distracted with the other tabs I have (Facebook,Twitter..etc)-but when I read your reviews I know that its worth it :) Thanks! You too! **

**ChippewaPrincess96 : Hahah lol! Sorry! But I already said that I had an internet limit. I'm thankful that I even get to use my laptop ... Well is that Soon?**

**Random-Rebecca : Thanks! **

**foreverJemi : Thank you! **

**MissApple17 : Hahaha yeah that's what I say when I update 'yay! the Chapter is finally updated time to get the reviews' LOL. I totally love them too but i don't do them often -at least not now ;)- yeah THEY FINALLY DID! Thank you! Trust me You're awesome too :) i can't wait to see your reaction on this Chapter. Thanks for adding my story to your favorite list :) here's the update and i'll be waiting for your review :)**

**Careful. What. You. Wish. For : Thanks! Well this chapter is my way of telling you Happy B-day! love you! **

**So this chapter is my birthday present to Careful. What. You. Wish. For Sweet 15 Hun! I hope all your wishes come true :) XOXOX **

**I also want every one who reads my story to go read her amazing story since I finally got her to continue -Yay! one score for me! LOL!- she's a really good writer :) **

**And I want You all to tell ****ChippewaPrincess96 to continue her newest posted stories ''The One That Got Away'' its a really good story which i honestly like and i don't how but she gets me addicted to ALL her stories even if there's one chapter posted :) **

******Anyways Here's the Chapter ...**

* * *

******Demi's POV **

we arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later and my head still hurts like crazy. The whole ride here was silent almost awkward silent but both of us seemed to be in his own track of thoughts lost. We somehow managed to get into the hospital unnoticed -which I'm thankful for-

"Okay follow the light with your eyes please" the doctor said pointing light into my eyes. I followed it going From right To left and from left to right. "Well, done through exam. The CT Scam was normal. Everything looks good." he said turning of the light.

"So does that mean she's okay ?" Joe said opening the Curtain and popping his head between them.

"OUT!" the Doctor demanded and Joe obeyed. "There's no side of head trauma and no sign of a concussion." the doctor said.

"Ok" I said

"So can we go now ?" Joe said opening the curtains again.

"didn't I say out?" the Doctor said

"Oh C'mon I asked first" Joe Said

"Joe-" the doctor started

"Do you know each other ?" I asked interrupting the doctor.

"yeah...He's my sister's husband." Joe Said getting fully inside the room.

"So I can go now ?" I asked

"Yes, but I want you to put an ice pack on that bump until you get home. I'll be right back" He said and walked away after giving me an ice pack. I looked at Joe as his phone went off. He was looking around like his phone wasn't ringing.

"Are you gonna answer that ?" I said raising my Eyebrows.

"Wha- OH, right." he said and went out side closing the curtain but I still heard him.

"Hey mum! What ? Who? Where? Now ? ok , ok bye ...love you too" he said and I watched as his figure through the curtain put the phone back into his back pocket.

"I think we have a problem..." I heard the doctor say.

"and what would that be ...?" Joe asked

"The waiting room is filled with big guys with big cameras..." the doctor said

"the paparazzi found me ?" Joe asked.

"yeah" he said and I saw his figure nod. Joe Sighed and i watched as he rubbed his forehead.

"Okay, um...Sonja, what kind of car are you driving?" Joe asked as I Rubbed the ice pack on my forehead.

"Nothing you'd be interested in. I'm still paying off 6 years of medical school.." the Doctor said laughing.

"What about a trade ?" Joe said

"No" the doctor said almost immediately.

"Only happens once Joe said holding up his car keys.

"Okay fine... here you go" The doctor said taking the car keys and giving Joe His car keys.

_**~ In the car ~ **_

_BANG. that what was heard when Joe drove off_

_"what was that ? Are you pretty sure this is safe? " I asked _

_"Pretty sure" Joe said. Another BANG was heard._

_"I'm pretty sure its not" I said_

_"Just calm down, okay?" Joe asked frustrated _

_"I don't want to calm down. I WANT TO GO HOME...NOW" I said yelling the last part smacking him with the icepack._

_"Ow! What is wrong with you?" he said _

_"What's wrong with me? Nothing, nothing, I'm looking forward to being grounded until I'm 30!" I said throwing my hands in the air._

_"Oh! so that's why you are so Crabby ?" he said with a slight smirk on his face_

_"I'm not crabby!" I said defensively _

_"Oh! Crabby AND defensive" He said._

_"I'm NOT defensive" I said yelling & pressing the word 'not'. He rolled his eyes at me._

_"Oh see? You disagree with EVERYTHING I say." he said smirking again._

_"I do not" I said _

_"Do too" _

_''Do not" _

_"Do too" _

_"Just take me home" _

_"I will" he said "First we'll make one teeny tiny little stop" he continued._

_"UGH" I yelled._

* * *

_"Oh My god! you've got to be kidding me! You live here ?" I asked looking around as he was practically dragging me to the stairs inside his house. His house was Simply AMAZING. _

_"Yeah...Why?" he asked looking around. I opened my Mouth to respond but he covered before I had the chance." Come on...Come on. GO!" he said pulling me upstairs. _

_ "What are you doing? Stop, pulling me" I said pulling my hands away stopping both of us_

_"Sorry! I just.." He trailed off._

_"Wait! where are we going exactly ?" I asked confused._

_"uh..I don't...I don't know ..." He trailed off again._

_"Don't know where to hide me ?" I asked raising my eyebrows smirking as he looked down._

_"Not hiding you I just ... don't want these particular people to see you... right now." he said looking anywhere but me._

_"let me guess why ...Because I'm not a Movie star ?" I asked raising my eyebrows_

_"No" he said quickly and sighed " just I don't want them going like" he said and started to talk again in an interviewed voices using his hands in a microphone shape."Who is she? Where'd you meet her? when did you meet her ? Are you dating?" _

_"Dating ?" I almost yelled. _

_"Yeah! And be stuck up." he said and pulled me up the rest of the stairs. When we reached upstairs he opened a door and pushed me inside._

_"Um, the guestroom. Be my guest?" He said but it came out as a question._

_"Do I really have another choice ?" I said rolling my eyes. He rolled his as well._

_"No not really. Be right back. Just, stay!" he said and walked outside the room closing the door behind him.  
_

_"Woof!" I said plopping onto the bed that was in the room as I looked around the room. It wasn't really Fantasy but it wasn't too blade or ordinary. _

* * *

_Joe's POV_

_I walked down stares to my backyard and started greeting people._

_"Hey mum!" I said when I reached my mum patting her back. She turned around and smiled._

_"Hey Joe!" she said giving me a quick hug. I saw Steve and two young girls beside him. _

_"Hey Steve! its nice to see you again" I said shaking his hands_

_"You too Joe! Those are my daughters." He said gesturing to the young girls beside him._

_"Hey! What's up? nice to meet you girls" I said Shaking their hands. They were a little Starstruck but nothing not usual. _

_"Hey! SO nice to meet you too! Can you please sing us a song ?" one of them -the older one as I assumed- asked._

_"Sure...I've got something new I've been working on." I said._

_"Bring your guitar?" My dad said and I nodded and walked inside the house I got my Guitar quickly and got back to the backyard. I saw my dad set a microphone and a chair for me I thanked him and started ._

_"Uh, hey everybody? Uh, this is a little something I've been working on for my next album. I hope you like it. " I said sitting down and started strumming my guitar _


	11. Chapter 11 : Take Me Home

**Hey guys! **

**How are you ? **

**Did u miss me ? **

**I know for a fact that I missed you All. I want to thank u all for your AMAZING reviews truly make my day! **

**Replies :**

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX : **hahaha I was laughing also when I re-watched the scene from the movie. Me too! When someone pisses me off I just throw anything at him/her I always do that with my sister. Hahaha yeah I think that u mean that u know the song from the movie right ? Yeah that's me when I'm on my laptop I lose focus easily lol! Thanks I'll try! I hope so 'cause my mid-year vacation starts from 2day! I hope the same for u! Keep up the amazing reviews.

**Random-Rebecca** : thank u Rebecca!

**MissApple17 :** Thank u! I try my best to write good chapters and long ones also :) Than yesterday ur update made u my favorite person ur update truly made my day ! Thank goodness! Yeah this week was full of school and stuff but no more school until 17-2 yay! Maybe u can get more than 1 update Aweek ;) I really hope that u did well in those exams. I know curse school lol! Haha yeh I know it was funny for me too:) well is that soon ?

**CaitlinSeu :** Thanks! It really makes me happy to know that people find my story! here's the next chapter, I hope u like it :)

**Careful. What. You. Wish. For : **here's the next one. I loved it too I laughed when I watched it in the movie :)

**ChippewaPrincess96 : **hey! its no problem really. I know u were busy school can make us so busy I know. That's why I love u , u do what u promise to do :). I actually think that u deserve this shout out , I really hope that it worked and that it got u more reviews :) yeah I really wish I can write longer chapters but last time my mum started yelling at me to close the laptop so I saved the chapter and posted as fast as I can :) its no biggie I like ALL ur reviews short or long :)

* * *

_**Joe's POV**_

_I walked down stares to my backyard and started greeting people._

_"Hey mum!" I said when I reached my mum patting her back. She turned around and smiled._

_"Hey Joe!" she said giving me a quick hug. I saw Steve and two young girls beside him. _

_"Hey Steve! its nice to see you again" I said shaking his hands_

_"You too Joe! Those are my daughters." He said gesturing to the young girls beside him._

_"Hey! What's up? nice to meet you girls" I said Shaking their hands. They were a little Starstruck but nothing not usual. _

_"Hey! SO nice to meet you too! Can you please sing us a song ?" one of them -the older one as I assumed- asked._

_"Sure...I've got something new I've been working on." I said._

_"Bring your guitar?" My dad said and I nodded and walked inside the house I got my Guitar quickly and got back to the backyard. I saw my dad set a microphone and a chair for me I thanked him and started ._

_"Uh, hey everybody? Uh, this is a little something I've been working on for my next album. I hope you like it. " I said sitting down and started strumming my guitar \_

**Yeah, Yeah  
I'm no superman  
I cant take your hand  
And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah**

**I cant read your mind**  
**Like a billboard sign**  
**And tell you everything you wanna hear**  
**But Ill be your hero**

**Cause I, I can be everything you need**  
**If you're the one for me**  
**Like gravity Ill be unstoppable**  
**I, yeah I believe in destiny**  
**I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul**  
**But if you're the one for me**  
**Then Ill be your hero, oh**  
**Ill be your hero, yeah**  
**Ill be your hero_  
_**  
**So incredible**  
**Some kind of miracle**  
**That when its meant to be**  
**Ill become a hero-o**  
**So Ill wait, wait, wait, wait for you**  
**Yeah, Ill be your hero, yeah**

while I was singing this lines I looked up at my balcony and locked eyes with Demi since she was standing there. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. I really didn't want to but I had to move my eyes away from hers.

**Cause I, I can be everything you need**  
**If you're the one for me**  
**Like gravity Ill be unstoppable**  
**I, yeah I believe in destiny**  
**I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul**  
**But if you're the one for me**  
**Then Ill be your hero, yeah**  
**Yeah, Ill be your hero, yeah**  
**Ill be your hero**  
**Hero**

I finished with a soft smile on my lips. The crowd started clapping , I looked up again to see that the balcony door is opened and no one is standing there anymore. I looked down a little disappointed , why ? I don't know why if u know just tell me :P

* * *

Demi's POV

Wow!

He can really sing , he's not a Talentless jerk. I can't believe I'm actually saying that right now but I can't lie I think I owe him an apology for all what I said about him. But I'm definitely not telling him 'Sorry' now.

When I walked in the balcony he locked his eyes with mine and smiled softly at me I returned the favor and smiled back at him. I felt this feeling in my stomach that I got used to during the past hours. I quickly got inside the room and sat on the bed. I tried to push that feeling away but did it work ? Nope , it didn't. I found that I need fresh air or i would stop breathing. I quickly got up from the bed and took my bag and got out of the room closing the door behind me. I made my way downstairs When i was there I looked around and spotted a door behind me. I opened it and found that it was the House garage. I stepped in and left the door close.

"HEY! where are you going?" said a voice from behind me , I turned around to see Joe putting on a sweater since I was wearing the one he went to the club with..

"Anywhere but here , maybe ...Home ?" I said but it came out as a question.

"oh! what did I do now that makes you want to leave ?" Joe asked a little disappointed.

"Nothing. You said you'll take me home. When are you going to do that ?" I asked

"Oh Just pick a car and we'll go.." Joe said pointing to the six cars that were in the garage.

"No" I said

"MMmm ... fine we'll walk then. where does your grandma live again ?" he asked raising one eyebrow at me.

"Hollywood.."

"Interesting ... well if we're going to walk we're going to be there on Tuesday...means after 2 days" he said smirking.

"okay ..fine" I said frustrated.

"Okay ?"

"yeah but here's my rules : you drive me straight home means no 'Teeny tiny stops', then drop me off and then you come back to your amazing fabulous life" I said and used air quotes while saying 'Teeny tiny stops'. He simply nodded and walked to a black convertible and opened the passenger door for me. I shacked my head and walked to the car that was beside it. It was a two seat blue convertible. I opened the passenger door and got in. Joe looked at me in disbelieve.

"w-what the hell was that for ? what was the Purpose ?" he muttered to himself as he went to get the keys.

"I don't really get it" He said

"Just ...drive" I said

"Fine" he said

"fine" i said

"Good" he said

"Good" i said

" Fi-"

"DRIVE" I yelled

He obeyed and drove off.

_**20 minutes later**_

I was looking at the window when Joe turned up the Radio and to my luck this time Ke$ha's song 'Tik Tok' -one of my favorite songs- was playing. I smiled to myself and I silently started to sing along in my head with a smile on my lips. Joe eyeing me didn't go unnoticed I tried to ignore it but when I couldn't I decided to tell him.

"Will you please focus on the road and stop staring at me ?" I asked not moving my eyes or head from the window. Joe cleared his throat before mumbling a little 'Sorry'.

* * *

_**Love me again ? **_

_**did u love it ? hate it ? Just liked it ?**_

_**I'm Really sorry to leave you hanging there but my mother is starting to get pissed. I really hope that you like this Chapter. **_

_**tell me what you want to happen next and what you think of the story so far :) **_

_**I love you.**_

_**I'm so sorry if there's any mistakes in the Chapter :) **_

_**6 reviews for the next chapter. **_

_**Its almost 4Am so I really should go to bed now. GOOD NIGHT!**_


	12. Chapter 12 : a Favor,fall & an outburst

**Hey guys! **

**How are you doing today ? **

**I know that's another update , so I hope you didn't freak out when you found that in your alerts. I didn't get 6 reviews though. I only got 5 but I knowthat If I waited more I would have got it. **

**Anyways I really liked those 5 reviews ;) **

**Replies : **

_XcookiexcutterxpopstarX_ **: Thank u! I really liked this chapter too. Aw! In MY world you were missed too ;) aw lucky you I really want to watch it again. This time it would be the time #60 since last summer :) lol. Tell me about it they were so Cute back then till 2010 when they became in a relationship. Aw thanks! last night I couldn't sleep until like 6AM I kept rolling over in bed to find a comfy position until I fell asleep somehow :) thanks! **

_Taylah :_** thank you! here's the 'next one'. well honestly it takes me like 2 or 3 hours but I don't get to open my laptop except every Friday so that was the reason of the Lack of updates. But it may be daily or 2 updates every week for a while. ;) its not rude :) or mean or anything I understand :) **

_Random-Rebecca _**: Aw thanks! well here's the next one hope u like it :) **

_ChippewaPrincess96_** : AW! THANK YOU! I Love you too! I really Love your stories TOO! Me too! I really like it! well I'm actually going to make her sing but probably not So soon ..idk yet! but what i'm sure from is that she'll be singing in this story :) how about this Soon ? LoL, hope you like the Chapter like I Liked yours ;) **

_MissApple17 :_** HAHAhah thanks! your story is also one of my favorites :) well that was my favorite part while writing it too. HAHAHa well you never know what I have in my mind ;) but I already told u ;) I like that too :) yeah I'm on Vacation but I'm definitely NOT lucky... I have to study! :'( **

CaitlinSeu : _**thank you! well till the prom scene it will probably have a lot of the scenes from the movie ...i'm Sorry! but in this Chapter there's a part that isn't from the movie ;) hope you like it **_

**Here's the Chapter :) **

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

_''Oh, turn here." Demi said and Joe Obeyed. Then He drove into Her grandma's Driveway. He stopped the car and Demi unbuckled my seat belt._

_"Thanks for the ride" Demi said taking my bag and reaching her hand to open the door but Joe's hand caught it midway. Demi looked at him with a raised eyebrow , He let go of her hand before he started talking._

_"Hey Demi. Look I just wanna say I'm sorry..."He trailed off._

_"No then, are we done now?" Demi said annoyed. _

_" Wh-Yeah. Yeah... Yeah I guess were done." he said and Demi swore that she saw a glint of Hurt in his eyes but it disappeared as fast as it came. _

_"Good" she said and stepped out of the car. _

_"Bye-bye" Joe said waving as he watched her walk towards her front door. Joe was about to turn the engine on but he saw a flash light light through the street followed by a Black truck." Oh! Shit!" Joe Said as he lowered himself in his seat his fingers crossed that the Paparazzi didn't notice him._

_He figured that he won't be able to go home that night so he did the first thing that came to his mind..._

* * *

_~Demi's POV~_

_I got in So quietly hoping that no one was up. For my luck no one was -thank god- I went to the Kitchen , got a cup and poured some Mango Juice. I started to walk towards my room but stopped when I heard a knock on the backdoor. I went to it and placed my cup on the table beside it and opened it to see Joe standing there with the Hood of his sweater on his head , looking around. _

_"Go away please" I said sighing. _

_"Look, I'll give you 5,000 dollars if you do me this favor" he said pleading._

_"Really? I never knew that we pay for favors. Its not a favor if you pay for it Joe" I said raising an eyebrow._

_"So is that a yes?" he asked hopefully. I sighed and stepped out of the house closing the door behind me._

_"I'm listening" I said crossing my arms._

_~10 minutes later~ _

_"you know , you could help a little." Joe said while we continued pushing the car inside the garage._

_"Oh this car wouldn't be moving if I wasn't pushing it." I said pushing the car. We finally got it inside the garage. "You'll be out of here before morning, right?" I said while I climbed the ladder to get him a sleeping bag from the shelf._

_"Yes. Hopefully no one will ever know I was here." he said and I rolled my eyes. _

_" I'll know...Duh" I said and I started pulling the sleeping bag out but I was stuck. I started pulling it with more force I finally got it out but at the same time I got it out of the shelf I lost my balance and fell of the ladder. I closed my eyes ready to hit the floor but it didn't happen. I opened my Eyes to see that I was indeed on the floor BUT on top of Joe. Our faces were inches apart , I swallowed hardly and saw Joe do the same while his eyes traveled to my lips and Mine did the same. _

_I quickly got up and held my hand out for Joe to take it. He took it and stood up , I'm really thankful that I took off my heels when I got inside the house and putted on my flip flops instead. Heels would have made the fall worse , besides it was my favorite pair I couldn't risk breaking them...DUH! _

_I cleared my throat "Sorry ...Uh Sorry ...I kinda ..uh.. Lost ...uh...my Balance..." I said stuttering. _

_"don't be sorry...At least you've took your heels off ...it would've made the 'Fall' even worse" Joe said using air quotes while saying 'Fall'. _

_"Yeah! thank God" I said. "By the way thanks for catching me" I said smiling _

_"No need " Joe replied Smiling at me before he cleared his throat "Hey um, is there anything up there that I can wear so when I do leave the paparazzi won't recognize me? " He asked changing the subject and I silently thanked him. That was SO awkward ..._

_"You can look in those..." I said pointing at the boxes that were in the first Shelf. I watched as Joe opened one of them and started searching. _

_"Is that even necessary ?" I asked sarcastically. _

_"Yes. Clearly you, don't understand. They're, they're everywhere" He answered _

_"Paranoid " I said _

_"You know what just forget it?" He asked as he went to look in another box_

_"I'd love to" I said. He finds a hat and puts it one. _

_"Well ?" He asks as he walked towards me. I smiled before replying._

_"That was my grandpa's hat. He used to wear it when he took me fishing." I said smiling remembering those times._

_"oh Sorry" He took it off quickly." Here" He reached his hand with it towards me to take it. _

_"No , keep it...plus it kind of looks good on you" I said without stopping myself. But actually it looked really good on him!_

_"Thank you?" Joe said but it came in a question form. He putted the Hat back on his head. _

_"Anything else ?" I asked in a Bored tone._

_"No" he said taking the sleeping bag that fell with me in his hands. "No, I'm cool" _

_"Yeah ...So cool...your sleeping in your car" I said rolling my eyes. I turned around._

_"Dem.." Joe Said grabbing my arm making me turn around again. when I did he gave me a smile that gave me butterflies in my stomach. _

_"STOP DOING THAT OKAY" I yelled. Joe dropped his arms from my arm taken aback with my outburst. _

_"Wh-what am I doing?" Joe said stuttering a little._

_"Oh, you know exactly what you're doing. In fact, I bet you do it all the time. You give girls that , that look and expect them to fall for you? Well it's not working with me. So Get over it." I said and walked away and stepped out of the Garage but not before seeing Joe smile to himself..._

* * *

**_Hey! its me again! I really hope that you liked this Chapter. In fact I liked it. My favorite part was when Demi Lost her balance and fell on Joe. _**

**_What was your favorite part ?_**

**_Least favorite part? _**

**_what do you want to happen next ? -other than Jemi together- _**

**_+4 reviews for the next chapter. It can be up tomorrow but idk yet so don't expect it :) _**


	13. Chapter 13 : Wolf whistles and a song )

**_Hey_**** awesome people reading my story! lol! **

**Did you guys Miss Me ? **

**I actually Missed you guys! :) **

**I know that I promised that I will update sooner but I have been REALLY busy the past 10 days. **

**I tried writing before today but I always got distracted most of the time By non other than Demi Lovato or by chatting with My friends on Facebook. I'm sorry that this didn't come early. **

**I would like to thank ChippewaPrincess96 for giving me some ideas and helping me :) Thanks hun! Love u! Xoxxox **

**and thanks Careful. What. You. Wish. For also for your help :) **

**This Chapter has 2 things that didn't Happen in the Movie so I Hope You like them ;)**

**ohhh! Thanks for your Uh-Mazing Reviews! they always make my day :) **

**REPLIES : **

Random-Rebecca** : Thanks! and ikr ? I liked it too, I kind of popped in my head while writing the Chapter to make her fall on him. **

XcookiexcutterxpopstarX** : Ikr ? It WAS cute! ...and kindof funny :) hhhhhhh yeah It kind of reminds me of that too :) Thanks! I'll try to keep it up if you promise to keep up the NICE reviews :) I totally understand... I'm Not gonna lie I'll miss your Reviews! :) **

ChippewaPrincess96** : So glad that I made you happy with updating so quickly :) I wasn't going to wait for A LONG period of time till I make her sing but I wasn't planning on doing it right now either but I guess that's the best timing so yeah :) Thanks! I'm sure you'll like this one :) thanks for your help btw :) P.S congrats ;) **

Careful. What. You. Wish. For** : Hehehe Thanks :) Well here's the next one ...ENJOY! :) btw I'm waiting for your update dude! **

MissApple17** : hahahaha you're Welcome and Thanks! I loved this Chapter too probably one of my favorites :) hahahaha I bet you were like "KISS! KISS! KISS!" right ? LOL! No It actually didn't happen in the movie it was a crazy idea that got inside my head and I found myself tying it LOL! hhahah you're welcome :) Glad I was able to make you happy :) will you make me happy and update ur story ? please ?**

**Song used : **

**1-The Climb By Miley Cyrus :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CAMP ROCK OR STARSTRUCK :) **

**as i'm writing the Chapter the song Mistake by Demi Lovato is on repeat on my laptop ...such a gr8 song ...so in love with it now **

**And have you guys heard that Demi broke her leg on the Unbroken day ?  
I heard about that from Twitter , they're saying that she fell on stage today -28th- idk if its true. Demi didn't mention it , she just posted a picture of some 'crutches' on her bed while reaching her hand for 'em. Does anyone know if that's true or not :/ ? **

**P.S I know that its not 28th January anymore but anyways #HappyLovaticsDay guys! #ProudOfDemi. Can you believe it has been 2 years since she got out of the treatment center ? that she has been #2YearsUnbroken ? **

**well I believe it 'cause I know that Demi is such a strong girl. I ADORE her. **

**on with The Chapter Now ...**

* * *

**JOE'S POV **

**AL****_Arm ,_**

**_ALarm ,_**

**_Alar-_**

_Groaning I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and turned off my alarm. Looking at the Clock I saw that it was 6.30 I decided that I should go before anyone wakes up. I sat up and pulled the driver's seat back up. Honestly my back ached while I stretched ...Note to self not to sleep a lot in the car especially Not without a pillow. I got out of the car and pulled my hands over my head stretching once more. Then I ran a hand through my short hair trying to sort it out as best as I can. I took the sleeping bag that Demi gave me Yesterday and sorted it out and putted in its place on the shelf. Once it was in its place I got down and smiled as I remembered yesterday when Demi fell on Me. _

_Our lips were inches apart. Apart of me wanted to kiss her so bad and the other part kept reminding me that I can't do this to Ashley. I thanked god when she got off of me. I think that if she stayed for more time I wouldn't have controlled myself. _

_I opened the garage door and SO quietly made my way out of the garage in my Car. when the car was out of the Garage I got out of it and closed the Garage door then got back in my car and drove off wondering if I'd ever see Demi again. _

* * *

**_Demi's POV _**

_" I threw a wish in the will , _

_don't ask me I'll never tell. _

_I looked at you as it fell , _

_a now you're in my way. _

_I'd trade my soul for a kiss ,_

_Pennies and Dimes for-" _

_Groaning I turned my Alarm off seeing that it was 7.30. Groaning I got up from the bed , Stretched and Made my way to my bathroom. I washed my face and pulled my hair from the Messy bun I placed it in after I showered Yesterday. Since I showered before I slept yesterday I decided that I'll probably shower if I got any time today. _

_I got down stair to see everyone awake and a sleepy looking Dallas pulling her chair out to sit and have breakfast. I walked over and sat beside Dallas. _

_"Morning Demi!" My Grandma said handing me a plate full of pancakes -my favorite- with a smile on her face. _

_"Morning Grandma! Thank you" I said smiling and taking the plate from her. My mum and Dad came out of the Kitchen moments later both of them had a plate in his hand. _

_"Morning Girls!" My mum greeted us. Dallas mumbled a 'Morning mum" and turned back to the magazine in her hands -typical._

_"Morning mum!" I greeted taking a bit of my pancake. _

_"Eat up. We're helping grandma do some yard work to day." My dad said while my mum sat down. _

_"Syrup please ?" Dallas asked more like demanded while I rolled my eyes at her. _

_"Didn't see any, mom got any more syrup?" My dad said oh I forgot to say that he calls my mother's mum-grandma- mum _

_"Oh sure, on the shelf in the garage." My grandma said._

_"Oh! ok i'll get it thanks" She said getting up and making her way to the garage . I was going to take another bite when I forgot that Joe was Sleeping in the garage. I got up quickly._

_"NO. I'LL GET IT" I shouted running after Dallas _

_"How was your little cab ride?" She said once we were outside. I looked at her confusion written all over my face. I mean I don't remember any cab rides..._

_"Uh, what cab ride?" I asked confused._

_"Uh, what cab ride? UGH! I'm this close to meeting Joe Jonas and I have to leave because David tells me that you decided to take a cab home." She said frustrated. I didn't realize that we reached the garage until she opened or started to open the door by the romote in her hand. I pulled from her and pressed close while saying.._

_"Oh, that cab" I said giving her a small smile. _

_"Where did you go? Oh wait, I don't wanna be that fort." She Said pulling the remote and opening the door again._

_"I'll make it up to you, I'll help you find him." I said closing the door again._

_"How are you going to do THAT? Huh? " she said opening the door AGAIN. I Closed it again. "UGH!" She yelled frustrated _

_"Let's go um. Let's go inside and research. Mom and Dad don't even need to know." I said. _

_"Mum and dad don't need to know what exactly ?" My dad said walking over to us. He took the remote and opened the door. _

_"Nothing" Me and Dallas said at the same time._

_HE walks in the garage and grabs the syrup then walks out again. "I don't understand you girls." My dad said shaking his head and making his way inside while we followed his actions. Dallas Looked back a glared at me. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the garage and smile. Joe kept his promise and left before everyone waked up._

_We walked back inside._

_"Oh Dallas, their doing a story on television about that boy you like." My grandma said to Dallas once she saw her. Once Dallas heard that she ran to the TV and grabbed the remote. I ran after her and took the remote for her. but she started to fight with me till she took it again._

_**"Ashley Benson arrived at her birthday party last night without her leading man. Although no one saw him arrive at the fabulous Club Under 21. Witnesses confirm that Joe Jonas did indeed make a secret appearance to sing for the Bastille's Publishers. Party go-errs say the pop star left the club immediately following his performance only to magically re-appear at his Beverly Hills mansion several hours later, with a different girl. My sources tell me this mystery girl might be stealing the heart ****of our favorite pop star-"** The interviewer said _

_I grabbed the remote from Dallas and turned the TV off while Dallas groaned. _

_"STOP! I wanna see that!" She yelled taking the remote._

_"Why? its all lies. Technically slander." I said taking the remote._

_"Why do you care you don't even like him." She said taking the remote from me._

_"I care about the truth and I'm pretty sure that's not it." I said taking the remote again. Dallas took the remote and opened her mouth to say something but dad's voice stopped her. Thanks dad! I thought..._

_"Girls, knock it off." He said. Dallas and I started fighting over the remote once again. *huff* _

_" You know what. It's a beautiful day. Here, take the keys to my car and go to the beach." My grandma said. Thankfully Dallas stopped fighting over the remote._

_"Really? Thanks Grandma!" She exclaimed while I rolled my eyes at her. Grandma Threw her the keys and she caught them and walked off._

_"Take Jessica with you." My mum told her._

_"UGH! Fine" Dallas said. _

_"GO" Mum told me after seconds. I rolled my Eyes and went to my room. I decided since we're going to the beach it'd be good if I wore a Bikini ... I mean I might go swimming. _

_I got inside my walk-through closet and looked through my bikinis and decided on My Pink Bikini one. The top was More like a bra and the bottom was ... well it was Pink and It was a bikini bottom ...DUH! _

_I putted it on with a light washed Jean short shorts and a pink and white off the shoulder top. I then took my Pink Sandals and putted them on. I looked at my self in the Mirror and decided it would be cool if I left my hair hanging on my shoulders. I decided that it would be better if I took off my necklace. I wouldn't risk it being lost on the beach. _

_I went to my room and took my pink sunglasses and placed them on top of my head. I looked around the room and decided taking my guitar. _

* * *

Joe's POV

_After I Left Demi's house I went straight to my house only to see that it was hounded with Paparazzi. I sighed and turned back to the road thankfully no one saw me... at least that's what I thought :/ _

_I decided going to the beach would be cool. I was going there after I change anyways , So might as well go now. _

_**30 minutes Later** _

_I got to Malibu Beach , I Love to surf there. Malibu isn't a really crowded place and the waves are really nice there. I found a space and parked my car in it. Before I got out of the car I remembered that I have a Light white shirt in my car. It had full sleeves but was really light. I quickly took it from its place and quickly took off my Jacket and shirt and putted on the white one then putted the Jacket back on. I took the Hat that Demi gave me and putted on my head and took my Ray Ban Sunglass and putted them in front of my eyes. I turned off the engine and got out of the car , Locking it.  
I Found an empty chair and sat on it. I faked being asleep so that no one would bother me. _

_**10 Minutes Later** _

_I was really drifting to sleep when I heard a wolf whistle come from behind me. I looked behind me to see that two girls Has arrived , one of them was wearing a sundress that ended a few inches above her knees it was a rainbow colored dress **( The one Sara wore in the Movie) **with a beach Hat and Blue sunglasses with Brown sandals. She was looking around trying to find a place to place her chair on , when she found an empty space she made her way to it. obviously she wasn't the one the whistle was for , I looked at the Girl that was standing next to her and Gasped that girl was..._

_Demi. Demi was standing there Looking down blushing. She was wearing a light washed Jean short shorts and a pink and white off the shoulder top with Pink sandals and a pair of nice Pink glasses was hiding her beautiful eyes. Her hair was left down and was flying with the wind. I think she looked hot , The whistle was definitely for her...DUH!i noticed that she had a guitar case in her hand. _

_I watched her She to walked to place that wasn't so crowded and sat down on It. She took out the guitar from its case and started strumming it. I didn't hear what she was playing ..She was sitting far enough I couldn't hear. _

_Suddenly my view was blocked by a body ...Well all I could see was a pair of legs in a White Bikini bottom. I looked up to see a girl with a small smile on her face._

_"Um..Hi ?" I said but it came out as a question._

_"Hey! Are you Joe Jonas or at least related to him ?" She asked. OMG! I hope that not everybody can notice me._

_"Um ..No! and No I'm not related to him! I mean he can't be that hot , can he ?" I asked ending her answer giving her a flirtatious smile while pointing to myself._

_"Hahaha yeah you wish! you Just looked like him from where I was sitting" She said. _

_"Whatever" I said standing up and walking towards Demi. As I walked closer to her I started hearing the Melody she was playing , honestly she was SO good. _

_" Hey!" I said once I reached her and sat down beside her on the sand. She removed her glasses from her eyes and looked up before sighing and speaking. _

_"Hey! shouldn't you be home now or do we have to stalk each other for the end of the week ?" She said resting her elbows on the guitar and looking at me._

_"I'm fine , thanks for asking!" I said sarcastically and saw her roll her eyes." as for your question ..I DID go home but found it hounded with Paparazzi so I decided coming to the beach for a while until they leave" I finished with a smile. _

_She rolled her eyes and started strumming the guitar again. _

_"Demi do you Sing ?" I asked her after a while of comfortable silence. She looked up and smiled._

_"Yeah..." She trailed off going back to strumming her guitar._

_"Will you sing for me ?" I asked causing her to look up again._

_"No" she said. _

_"Please" I pleaded_

_"No Joe I said no .." she trailed off._

_" Com on please one song .." I said and she opened her mouth to say'No' but I stopped by giving her the best puppy dog eyes I can muster and said "For me...please" I said. _

_She sighed. "Okay but just stop doing that face" She said looking away. I quickly composed myself and smiled. "Okay this song is called 'the climb' Just for warning you won't like it so you might want to-"  
"No , I want to hear it and then I'll Judge it okay ? Just sing please " I said and she nodded and started strumming the guitar playing what I guest the opening notes and soon her angelic voice Joined the guitar's sound..._

**_"_****_  
_**

**I can almost see it.**  
**That dream I'm dreaming, but**  
**There's a voice inside my head saying**  
**You'll never reach it**  
**Every step I'm takin'**  
**Every move I make**  
**Feels lost with no direction,**  
**My faith is shakin'**  
**But I, I gotta keep tryin'**  
**Gotta keep my head held high.**

**There's always gonna be another mountain**  
**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**  
**Always gonna be an uphill battle**  
**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**  
**Ain't about how fast I get there**  
**Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side**  
**It's the climb**

I noticed a few people start to gather as she was singing and smiled. So far this song is great and her voice...  
_I watched and listened to her singing her heart out with her eyes closed her hands strumming the guitar lightly but laud enough for everyone to hear. though she didn't know she was singing with a semi-crowd around her..._

**The struggles I'm facing**  
**The chances I'm taking**  
**Sometimes might knock me down, but**  
**No I'm not breaking**  
**I may not know it, but**  
**These are the moments that**  
**I'm gonna remember most, yeah**  
**Just gotta keep goin',**  
**And I, I gotta be strong**  
**Just keep pushing on, 'cause**

**There's always gonna be another mountain**  
**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**  
**Always gonna be an uphill battle**  
**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**  
**Ain't about how fast I get there**  
**Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side**  
**It's the climb**

**Yeah**

**There's always gonna be another mountain**  
**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**  
**Always gonna be an uphill battle**  
**Somebody's gonna have to lose**  
**Ain't about how fast I get there**  
**Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side**  
**It's the climb**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Keep on movin'**  
**Keep climbin'**  
**Keep the faith baby**  
**It's all about, it's all about**  
**The climb**  
**Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa" **

_She smiled and opened her eyes as everyone started clapping for her - me included. Her Voice was ...Wow! I looked at her aw-struck and shocked. She blushed when the crowd started clapping and muttered a few 'thanks'. I heard some of them yell 'That was amazing' or 'that was so good' or 'Keep it up you're amazing'._

_Every body then started going back to what they were doing before and Demi Looked at me waiting for my 'Judging'. I just looked at her and opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. I tried again and nothing came out so I just shook my head and smiled at her but she took it the wrong way. _

_"See I told you its not good and that you won't like it and guess what happened you didn't like it Just like I excepted " she started getting angry. _

_"You know what ? you're right I didn't like it. wanna know why ?" I said and she looked down._

_"Because it was bad .." she said still looking down , Her voice barely audible. I putted two fingers under her chin and lift her face up slowly , when I did I saw hurt in her eyes._

_"No , I didn't Like it 'cause I loved it" I said and she smiled a little at that. _

_"Really ?" she asked hopefully._

_"Yeah! It was one of the most amazing songs I've ever heard and your voice was Just ...wow. You got a voice dude" I Joked causing her to laugh throwing her head back while laughing her adorable laugh. God..._

_"Thanks Joe! that means a lot to me!" she said smiled huge. _

* * *

**_Love me again ? _**

**_did you hate it ? loved it ? liked it ?_**

**_and OMJ this was the longest Chapter I've EVER written ...So far! well It has to be since I've been writing it for the past 3 nights. its +3K words_**

**_and ChippewaPrincess96 dude I won! I told u I'll beat u in updating before u XP. A_****_nyways I hope you update one of your stories soon before I go kick your Butt ;) _**

**_I hope you guys like this Chapter :) And wow I have 75 reviews until now._**

**_I want to get to 100 by chapter 20 -hopefully- so please guys if you're reading this leave a review :) Make my day and review you awesome people!_**

**_+4 reviews for next chapter :) _**

**_and follow me on twitter if you have one :) _**

**_HanonaHosam _**

**_Love you guys! Going to bed now its almost 3AM! can't keep my eyes opened *Yawn* Bye -bye._**

**_~Haneen _**


	14. Chapter 14: Shouldn't you Be home ?

_**Hey people who probably hate me now! **_

_**I know I haven't updated since January 29th But you guys don't know how much busy I was or how much sorry I am for not updating for 2 almost 3 months...**_

_**I'm So sorry. but I was getting ready for my finals which ended April 12th , so to say I was super busy is an understatement. Every night I intented to write I always ended up studying till 1AM or ended up being distracted on my laptop. **_

_**Also , I was working on a new story idea. Not many of you know this but I got an idea for anew story. A one shot actually it may be a 2 shot thingy but that depends on how the first chapter will end. Also i'm still not sure if i'll post it or not so yeah. **_

_**Did any of you watch her performance in Topshop/Topman LA opening on February 13th ? **_

_**God the performance was amazing! I saw it on live stream but I wish I was there *sigh***_

_**And I'd like to thank **__ChippewaPrincess96 For telling you guys my excuses for not updating for so long. You guys should seriously check out her Stories. _

_**And last but not least replies : **_

Random-Rebecca :_** thanks! Well expect more singing ;) **_

_MissApple17 :** Hahaha thanks! Well that's what you guys get from me writing for 3 nights ;) No Dallas wasn't in the crowd. You see Dallas was sitting near the entrance of the beach while Demi was sitting kinda at the end of the beach. Besides Dallas was too occupied with her iPod she didn't notice the crowd forming ;) thanks for understanding :) hahaha you're evil. I've been waiting for your update since the sneak peek. As i am typing this i am on my sister's Ipad cause i'm too lazy to open my laptop. Lol! Thanks! Update UR story plzzzzz!**_

_ChippewaPrincess96 :** Thanks! Glad you loved it! Aw that means alot! Lol! You did help me alot even with the new story. Hahaha u updated 2 there's 1 more to go *hint hint* I'm so sorry I didn't answer your PM sooner then but I don't always check my PMs so I'm sorry. Hahaha she may or may not sing in this chapter I got no idea if she will or not honestly. ;) **_

_XcookiexcutterxpopstarX : **thanks! But I think u do now! But you have every right to hate me tho! Thanks! I also loved that Chapter was one of my favs so far :) I didn't know what'll do without your reviews thank god you found a way ;) Night! *-* **_

Careful. What. You. Wish. For_**: Thanks! hahaha no , no Sunscreen :) that was a thought/idea but I think what I wrote was better than sunscreen right? Really ? I actually don't get time to check out the mistakes I just type the chapter, save it and post it immediately and then go to bed. :) idk what proof-read is actually ... I'll try not to make mistakes again but well every body makes mistakes so...**_

_lalalala_ :**_ OML! thanks! you_ don't know how much you're simple words mean to me :) thanks :') **

Gogogaga : _**Yeah! I have no intentions on ending this story anytime soon! Even if I did I'll give you guys a prober ending I promise! I was just SO busy that somedays I didn't have time to sleep for more that 4 hours so yeah! But thanks :) and I promise I'm not gonna end it now :) **_

_**I may or may not update in the next few days 'cause i'm like really sick that I cant stop coughing and I cant even talk.**_

_** Before the Chapter ... I'm putting a competition to myself. The competition is that I'll finish the chapter and update by 1:30Am. Right now its 11:30PM KSA time zone. So whenever that time comes I'll post the chapter without any Single edit not even an author note at the end like I always do so yeah. I hope it wont be cliffy. **_

_**Now that everything is clear..**_

_**Demi : After a very , very long wait *Glares at me* *I smile sheepishly and look down* **_

_**Joe : We'd Like to **__**let you guys know that we're finally BACk! **_

_**Demi : So Ladies and Gentlemen ..**_

_**Joe and Demi : WE'D LIKE YOU TO READ CHAPTER 14 OF STARSTRUCK! **_

_**Joe: you know Dems you were really good last chapter singing 'The Climb' **_

_**Demi : *Blushes , looks down and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear* Really ? Thanks **_

_**Joe : No need Dems! *Demi looks up and Joe starts to lean in***_

_**Me : focus love birds **_

_**Demi and Joe : *Blush***_

_**Me : now you guys shall read the chapter :) **_

* * *

_**previously in StarStruck : **_

_She smiled and opened her eyes as everyone started clapping for her - me included. Her Voice was ...Wow! I looked at her aw-struck and shocked. She blushed when the crowd started clapping and muttered a few 'thanks'. I heard some of them yell 'That was amazing' or 'that was so good' or 'Keep it up you're amazing'._

_Every body then started going back to what they were doing before and Demi Looked at me waiting for my 'Judging'. I just looked at her and opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. I tried again and nothing came out so I just shook my head and smiled at her but she took it the wrong way. _

_"See I told you its not good and that you won't like it and guess what happened you didn't like it Just like I excepted " she started getting angry. _

_"You know what ? you're right I didn't like it. wanna know why ?" I said and she looked down._

_"Because it was bad .." she said still looking down , Her voice barely audible. I putted two fingers under her chin and lift her face up slowly , when I did I saw hurt in her eyes._

_"No , I didn't Like it 'cause I loved it" I said and she smiled a little at that. _

_"Really ?" she asked hopefully._

_"Yeah! It was one of the most amazing songs I've ever heard and your voice was Just ...wow. You got a voice dude" I Joked causing her to laugh throwing her head back while laughing her adorable laugh. God..._

_"Thanks Joe! that means a lot to me!" she said smiled huge._

* * *

_Demi's POV _

_"don't mention it Demi. I was just saying the OBVIOUS truth" Joe Said Pressing on the word 'obvious'. I Smiled and Blushed._

_"Okay" I said looking in his eyes for a split second then looked down at my guitar when I found him staring right back at me. I started playing a few cords getting lost in the music once again. _

_I think it was 15 minutes later when a "oh god!" was heard from beside me I looked beside me figuring Joe was the source of that. _

_"what's wrong?" I asked. Joe pointed towards the beach parking lot , where about 5 black tinted big trucks were pulling into it._

_"I Need a car that they wont recognize" he said quickly. _

_"I don't think I can help you Joe..." I trailed off._

_"what are you driving ?" he asked_

_"OH! trust me you'll love petunia. she run like a horse , a 2011 model too" I said sarcastically. I Hope he got that I meant '1102' instead of '2011' which he obviously didn't judging by the look he was giving me._

_"That's perfect. I could Pay You 5000$ if you do me this Fav-" He said._

_"I. Don't. Need. Your. Money. And its not a favor if you pay for it...UGH...Just Give me your keys " I say holding out my hand._

_"What ? why ?" He asked._

_"Well If you are going to take our car , then we'll take yours. Now the keys ?" I said motioning with my hand again. He Looked hesitant but he grabbed the keys from his back pocket after thinking. _

_"Hey look she's a-" Pulls keys back "300 And-" Pulls keys away" 335 horse car. First generation." Pulls keys away "69 2 door with original paint." _

_I try grabbing the Keys again but he pulls them away again before saying _

_"Look , I love Shear Okay ?" _

_"Shear ?" I asked holding my laugh back _

_"Yeah" _

_"You name you cars ?" I asked amused _

_"Yeah" He answered and I Just shook my head and snatched the keys away. "wait here with my guitar until I get the keys" _

_I got up and ran towards where Dallas was sitting. Once I was a few feet away , I noticed that she had her headphones on and that she was sleeping -Typical Dallas. I went behind her Chair then beside her where her bag was. I opened her bag and got the Petunia's Keys out before putting Joe's car keys in the bag and closing it. I Ran Back to Joe to see him standing looking out at the ocean with my Guitar in his hands and a thoughtful look on his face. _

_"Hey!" I said softly so I don't shock him. He looked away and smiled at me saying "got the Keys?" _

_"Oh, Yeah , I did. Let's get you out of here Popstar" I Said before taking my guitar and walking away with him on my heels_

_"Yeah Let's and By the way its Rockstar" He Said back and I laughed. _

_"Put on Your glasses so that if they did get a picture..."_

_"the don't know who I am. I know Joe" I said putting my glasses back on. He didn't know that I know about how hiding from the paparazzi works. _

_"Uh. okay , which one Is it ?" He said._

_"Actually, its the one you're standing in front of" I said pointing at the car in front of us. I watched as Joe looked at it in shock before lowering his glasses -ptobably to make sure they're not playing tricks on him. I laughed out loud at the look he was giving the car, he turned to me and glared -that made me go into the 'silent laughing mood'._

_"You got to be kidding me" He said and I smirked._

_"Unfortunately for you , I'm not. Joe , meet Petunia" I said pointing at petunia. _

_"She runs like a top. Have her back here in an hour" I said giving him the keys and started to turn around when he grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned around to ask whats wrong but he hugged...tightly. "Joe , what are you doing ?" _

_"The paparazzi are looking at us. Act cool" He instructed._

_Suddenly , Flashes were coming from everywhere but thankfully we weren't the ones who were being photographed. Apparently there was another Celebrity exiting the Beach. We took this chance to get in the car._

_"Phew , that was close" Joe Said._

_"Yeah" I said. _

_"Um.. Joe ? I think you can drive now" I said after a few moments of silent._

_"wh-OH Yeah right. Okay" He said before starting the engine. _


	15. Chapter 15: Fire starter

**_Hello_ Readers! **

**how are you guys doing today/tonight? **

**I'm fine :) I missed you guys SO much , did you miss me as well ?**

**AND DID YOU GUYS HEAR DEMI ? BETTER YET DID YOU BUY IT ? **

**Its such an amazing album , I feel like I can relate to it. I feel like everyone can relate to it as well. Demi showed the world that she's a great Singer and that people should-wait no , that people have to respect her and just believe the fact that she's the best singer. God bless her! **

**My favorite songs you might ask me are : Really don't care (ft. Cher Lloyd) , Something that we're not , Made in the USA and Warrior. What's yours ? **

**The whole album is flawless though , so... **

**Might as well go to replying the reviews ? **

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX : And as I said probably a million times before , thank you for your sweet comments :) Thanks! it was supposed to be longer but I made a competition with myself as I said :) hope you enjoy the chapter :) R&R **

**Random-Rebecca : thank you :) I'm glad I Updated ;) hope you like the chapter :) R&R **

**ChippewaPrincess96 : trust me , I'm excited to see what's gonna happen next myself. Hope you enjoy the chapter :) BTW still waiting for that Totga chappy you promised me with ;) R&R**

**MissApple17 : YEAH I DID! lol! I'm won't be lying to you if I said that you're review made me smile SO wide my lips actually hurt! glad to know you'll be there ;) Hahaha I laughed too when I re-read the chapter :) honestly along the next few chapters , you'll find out that Demi's relationship with Dallas is better than you all think so don't underestimate their relationship ;) She is , she is more experienced than he think she is ;) yes i'm on Summer break now until the beginning of October :) My finals went well , they were tricky but easy thanks for your concern :) hope you enjoy the Chapter *wink*wink* R&R **

** Careful. What. You. Wish. For : hahahhaa Yeah thank god ;) they did thanks for your concern :) hope you enjoy the chapter :) R&R BTW still waiting for your update *hint*hint* ;)**

**Sapphire : THANK YOU! Honestly my story is nothing without your reviews ;) thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter and maybe leave a review again ;) R&R **

**As I'm writing the chapter I have DEMI on repeat ;) **

**I've got to learn how to close my mouth on the author notes , right? **

* * *

_Previously on StarStruck ..._

_"The paparazzi are looking at us. Act cool" He instructed._

_Suddenly , Flashes were coming from everywhere but thankfully we weren't the ones who were being photographed. Apparently there was another Celebrity exiting the Beach. We took this chance to get in the car._

_"Phew , that was close" Joe Said._

_"Yeah" I said. _

_"Um.. Joe ? I think you can drive now" I said after a few moments of silent._

_"wh-OH Yeah right. Okay" He said before starting the engine. _

* * *

_Demi's POV _

_As we were pulling out of the parking lot , the paparazzi noticed that there's a car pulling out so the flashes started again. I quickly sunk into my seat with my head hung low , if you looked at me from the window you'll think that I'm sleeping or something , Joe pulled his jacket's hoodie on his head and hid between his shoulder like old men look like while driving. _

_"FINALLY!" I exclaimed when we were safely away from the paparazzi and sat back ...Normally in my seat. **Damn it my neck hurts.** I thought. I started stretching my arms and massaging my neck until the pain was gone. _

_"SO.." Joe started after a good 10 minutes of silence. _

_"SO, how long do I have to drive around with you this time?" I asked him twirling a strand of hair around my finger._

_"Only until the paparazzi leave the beach" He said. _

_"oh ... I feel boredom coming soon." I told him smirking._

_"You know Demi ...You're like...Like.." Joe stopped searching for the right words " you're like a ... Like a Fire starter. (A/N: sorry couldn't resist.)" _

_"hahahaha I am Joe. I'm a fire starter , I'm a SWEET disaster and I'm a bad-ass jumping off the moving train" I told him...what he didn't know that he just inspired me ..I feel a new song coming ..I won't tell him though._

_"I guess so ...But you look SO innocent for your own good , Demi" _

_"I might look all innocent. But the embers are burning inside of me. You better watch out , Joe" I told him finishing it with a wink. Joe Shook his head with a confused look on his face. I Just smirked and turned on the radio , One direction's song "Kiss You" was on. It was Harry's Part.._

_"**Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on**  
** You can get get anything that you want**  
** Baby just shout it out shout it out**  
** Baby just shout it out** "_

_ I couldn't stop myself from singing. But hey its one of my favorite songs xP Joe Joined me on the next verse..._

_"**And if you**  
** You want me to**  
** Lets make a move, yeah**_

** (Harry)**  
** So tell me girl if every time we**

** (All)**  
** Touch**  
** You get this kinda rush.**  
** Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**

** If you don't wanna take this slow**  
** If you just wanna take me home**  
** Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**  
** And let me kiss you " **

_I stopped Singing and Joe Carried on singing Zayn's Part..._

**_"Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need  
Lookin' so good from your head to your feet  
C'mon come over here over here  
C'mon come over here yeah"_**

_I joined Joe Again.._

_"**Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends**  
** Makin' them drool down their chiney chin chins**  
** Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight**  
** Baby be mine tonight yeah**_

** (Liam)**  
** And if you**  
** You want me too**  
** Lets make a move, yeah"**

_I kinnda like the way our voices sound together ... _

**_"(Zayn) _**

**_So tell me girl if every time we_**

(All)  
Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
And let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you

Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

(Louis)  
Yeah so tell me girl if every time we

(All)  
Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah" 

_the Song ended and We looked at each other before we both burst out laughing. THAT WAS FUUUUUUUN! _

_"God I love this song" Me and Joe said at the same time._

_"Um ..Uh..." I stuttered. Joe Looks at me smirking. _

_ "THAT was Fun" He said and I laughed REALLY loud then I blushed. _

_"Hey let's do something ...you know so we can stop the boredom from coming , fire started" He said. Hmmm Fire starter ...I think I'm gonna like that nickname *Wink*Wink* _

_"Like what ?"_

_"Anything. What have you seen since you've been here?" He asked. I thought about it ... _

_"Nothing. I've been too busy following you around." I said and Joe smirked._

_"Really?" He asked._

_"WITH my SISTER , You're her idol ...She idolizes You. I on the other hand would care less about you, or your city."_

_"HEY , I know you don't like me but don't take it out on Los Angeles this is one of the greatest cities in the world." He said_

_"Really?" _

_"Yeah...You know thinking about it ... I'll be your guide" He said smiling proudly and winking._

_"I thought you needed to get home..." I said_

_"Nah.. I'll take the LONG road" he said putting his sunglasses back on and turning up the radio and I Just laughed when his song "something about the sunshine came on" _

**_(A/N: The scenes of them in the city will be between the lyrics so don't skip them) _**

**_"Wake up to the blue sky  
Grab your shades  
And let's go for a ride  
Breakfast by the ocean  
We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine_**

Every day's a dream in California  
Every night the stars come out to play  
Wish that I could always feel this way" 

_Joe takes a picture of me and then pays for the camera he used. _

**_"There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
Out of this world for the first time, baby  
Ohhh its alright_**

There's something about the sunshine  
There's something about the sunshine

Hollywood rocking  
In Malibu we hang out and chill  
It's all about the shopping  
From Melrose to Beverly Hills

Everywhere's a scene  
And now we're in it  
I don't wanna paint this town alone  
When I see you smile I always feel at home

There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
L.A's breeze with the palm trees swaying  
Oh, its alright

Now that you're here (now that you're here)  
It's suddenly clear (suddenly clear)  
Sun's coming through I never knew  
Whatever I do it's better with you  
It's better with you"

_We reached the Hollywood sign and Joe Tells me to stand in front of it to take a picture of me. I did as I was told and he took the picture. I took the Camera from him and took a picture of the both of us with the Hollywood sign in the background. _

_**"** **There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)**  
** I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)**  
** Out of this world for the first time baby (yeah)**  
**Oh, its alright (its alright)" **_

_"what a perfect Day.." I say Happily. Joe Smiles and looks in the rear view mirror..._

_"Not anymore.." He says his smile Falling. When I looked back I found..._


	16. Chapter 16: Normal

_**Hello!**_

_**Long time no see , eh? *fiddles with her fingers* **_

_**Anyways, I'm SO sorry for the long wait. But on the bright side I started 2 new stories , Time to make you mine (Smitchie) and The turning poinnt (Jemi). So if ou guys want to , Please check them out :) **_

_**Anyways As usual here's My replies to your amazing reviews...**_

_**P.S thanks for the amazing support guys! **_

_**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX : Well I hate being left in suspense mood but I like putting you guys in it. ikr? it seemed real to me too. Hahahaha you got my hints ;) that's good. Anyways , Enjoy the chapter. R&R. **_

_**Random-Rebecca : Thank you :) hope you like this chapter as well. R&R :) **_

_**ChippewaPrincess96 : Ikr? Sorry its not soon enough :( But you got a new story instead ;) oh and you got to beat me in updating too xP Anyways, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review. :) **_

_**MissApple17 : Well you'll find that out in a moment , Hun! I was listening to Music and then 'Kiss you' started and I was like "OMG okay I'll put that song in the chapter." Anyways , Enjoy the chapter :) R&R. P.S : Update soon :) **_

_**Sapphire : Thank you! Well you'll know in a moment ;) hope you like the Chapter , don't forget to review :)**_

_**Careful .What .You. Wish .For : Thanks sis! Enjoy the chapter! Oh and Check out 'The Turning Point' ;) R&R.**_

_**One : Thanks :) hope you love this chapter too :) R&R.**_

_**Also, who heard about Patrick's (Demi and Dallas's biological father) Death? **_

_**I honestly can't Imagine how Demi , Dallas and Dianna are feeling right now. I never experienced losing someone ...for good and I don't want to experience it at all. He's in a better place now , though. He died because of Cancer so God saved him from suffering the pain. Rest in piece Patrick Lovato. And Stay strong Demi and Dallas you're our warriors. And now I'm crying again *sniffs* **_

_**Oh and please check out my newest story "The Turning point" And tell mewhat you think :D **_

_**Anyways , Enjoy the chapter and Read and Review :) **_

* * *

_**Previously in Starstruck...**_

**_Now that you're here (now that you're here)_**

**_ It's suddenly clear (suddenly clear) _**

**_Sun's coming through_****_ I never knew _**

**_Whatever I do it's better with you _**

**_It's better with you"_**

_We reached the Hollywood sign and Joe Told me to stand in front of it to take a picture of me. I did as I was told and he took the picture. I took the Camera from him and took a picture of the both of us with the Hollywood sign in the background. _

_**"** **There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)**_

_ ** I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)** _

_**O**__**ut of this world for the first time baby (yeah)** _

_**Oh, its alright (its alright)" **_

_"what a perfect Day.." I say Happily. Joe Smiles and looks in the rear view mirror..._

_"Not anymore.." He says his smile Falling. When I looked back I found..._

* * *

**_Mean time in Starstruck..._**

_"Oh no!" I said as I looked at the black big vans that were on the beach._

_"We have to lose these vans.." Joe said looking in the rear view mirror once more._

_"Okay...Um...Take the next left." I instructed as I flipped through the map._

_"Are you sure?" Joe asked._

_"I am!" With that , He took the first left in the road. "Okay, take the next left the road loops back to the highway" I instructed again but when I looked up there was no lefts nor rights for that matter. "Or Maybe ...not?" I said as I flipped through the map again, only to find that I was holding it upside down. _

_"What? There's no lefts on this road..." Joe said looking around._

_"Uh...I think we should've took the second left instead of the first left.." I trailed off quietly. _

_"WHAT? You said that you were sure!" Joe Snapped at me._

_"I was sure" I snapped back. "I'm sorry ,Joe...I didn't know. I thought that it was gonna make us scape the paparazzi then we can find a way back to the main road. But we...I should've told you to take the second left instead...I'm so sorry" I started rambling._

_Joe sighed "Its okay...You were under the stress...I'm sorry I snapped." _

_"Its okay..." I said._

_"So what do we do now?" Joe asked after a few minutes of silence. _

_"I don't know...Just...Just keep driving." I said uncertainly flipping through the map once again._

_"This isn't even a road anymore this is a fire break, it has to be." Joe said after a few minutes of driving._

_"Just keep driving , Joe. Maybe we'll find a sign or something to help us." _

_"The last sign was a deer crossing. There are no deer here." Joe complained once again._

_"You know , you complain more that my sister does." I told him._

_"Whatever. Is there a way for us to get out of here or not?"_

_"Uhh...Not?" _

_"Just show me the map." _

_"No...Keep your eyes on the road. I'll be the navigator."_

_"Oh is that what you call it." Joe said._

_"What'__s that supposed to mean?" _

_"It means that you're such a know it all, Demi"_

_"A what?" _

_"A. Know. It. All. You're the queen of snap judgments. "Turn here, this is the right road, I'm sure of it." _

_"I was sure of it" I take a pony tail holder out the pockets of my shorts and tie my hair into a high pony tail, since it was getting so hot. _

_"Since you're so sure, you couldn't possibly be sure about it." _

_"I am not!" I was getting REALLY annoyed by this._

_"AND you're defensive." _

_"MOVE THE CAR , JOE. WE'RE NOT MOVING." I yelled in frustration. Joe steps on the paddle with so much force and the car starts sinking down with every step he does on the paddle._

_"What the hell?" Joe yelled as the car sank more. I looked out of the window to see that the wheels of the car are completely covered with mud. You couldn't even see them._

_"GREAT" I yell. I get my top half out of the window and sit on it._

_"What are you doing?" Joe asks._

_"Saving myself. Which is something you should be doing too." I said before putting my feet on the window and standing up. Joe mirrored my movements but he gets of the car before me._

_"Wait , wait I'll help you." He said walking towards me on the car roof. _

_"Don't touch me." I said through greeted teeth and he stepped back. I stood on the car roof beside him as the car continued sinking down. I lost my balance a little when the car sank down harder but Joe's arms caught me before I fell into the mud. "I said don't touch me" I told him yanking my hands away._

_"Why are you so mad?" He said annoyed by my attitude. _

_"Oh...I don't know. I mean all of this doesn't give me a reason to be mad...At all" I said sarcastically._

_"Well turning onto this road was not my idea!" He said as he looked around to see if there's something to help us get off the car roof._

_"You're blaming me?" _

_"You're a TERRIBLE navigator!" _

_"Oh and you're a TERRIBLE driver!" _

_"I'm a GREAT driver!" _

_"Yeah right!" _

_"Whatever." He said before sighing and looking at me "Guess we'll have to jump." _

_"No way!" There's no chance of us jumping and making it to the ground ...Clean. "I'm NOT jumping!" I added crossing my arms over my chest. _

_"Do you have a better idea?" _

_**Anything will be better than jumping you idiot.** I was going to say that._

_"Use the ridge as a bridge." I said instead._

_"I don't think its safe. It doesn't look fit." He said looking at it uncertainly. _

_"It looks fine, Joe" _

_"Alright" He said before standing on the ridge. "Alright, here goes nothing" He says as he tries stepping on the log. _

_"Hurry up. Its sinking faster and making noises. Go faster." I told him as the car Sank down faster and faster. _

_"OKAY!" He yelled as he tried to step on the log once again. This time he succeeds._

_"UGH! This is my grandma's car!" I said frustrated. _

_"I understand that! Just...Just give me your hand." He said before holding his hand out for me so that he can help me down._

_Turns out , I should've listened to Joe when he said that it didn't look fit. Because a moment after we both stepped on it , we were covered in mud. _

_"UGHHH!" I yelled as moved to the mud-free ground. Thankfully , only my shorts -and legs of course- and the bottom half of my shirt were covered in Mud. My arms and my hair are thankfully mud-free. _

_We both get out of the mud and stand there looking at the car as it completely sinks. The lake made a Burb like noise after the car was completely out of eye sight. _

_"Excuse you." Joe said and when I looked at him, his nose was scrunched up in disgust. He kinda looked cute but whatsoever. _

_"YOU!" I exclaimed and Joe looked at me alarmed. "YOU KILLED PETUNIA!"_

_"Wha-" He started "Yeah.." He nodded looking at the lake like Petunia is going to come back up anytime soon. _

_"MY GUITAR!" I yelled as I remembered that I had in the backseat. I fell to my knees , splashing the mud and started searching in the mud hoping that I'd find it. "Don't just stand there help me!" I yelled at Joe, who was standing there motionless looking at me. _

_"Okay...Give me your hand" He said and I threw one of my hands up and he held on it. _

_"I'm dead, I'm dead. I'm going to die. That's what's going to happen. My parents are going to kill me! Why did I have to get in that stupid car with you?" I said mostly to myself as I continued searching for my guitar -More like trying to. _

_"Calm down! Everything will be-" _

_"Answer your damn phone, Joe!" He phone was ringing loudly while he was talking. _

_"Okay, okay" He said before dropping my hand which caused my hand to splash the muddy water in my face. "Sorry!" _

_"Hello? Dad?" He said to whoever was on the other end. _

_"Yeah! Son? Can you hear me? Joe?" The person said. His voice was kinda loud so I heard him._

_"Dad? You there?" Joe asked. The person said something else but it wasn't clear. I looked up to see Joe removing the phone away from his ear -probably to check the signal. I continued searching for my guitar but by now it was kinda useless so I stood up and rubbed my knees to remove the mud from them -which was pretty useless as well. _

_"Uhh, Dad? I can't hear you! The signal here is pretty bad. Dad?" He said to the phone and the person said something that wasn't clear. "Hello..?" Joe tried again before he sighed and ended the phone call._

_"Well this was-" _

_"You know , This guitar was pretty expensive and was signed by Beyoncé , Rihanna and Britney Spears." I said glaring at him._

_"Really? I didn't know that. I'm So-" _

_"That was my first guitar. The first guitar I EVER preformed with and I wrote my first song with it. And now its in the bottom of this damn lake." I continued._

_"I'm sorry." Joe tried again. _

_"You better watch your back until we reach the beach , Joe. This Guitar was really special to me."_

_"I'll buy you a new one when we get out of here. I'm so sorry" _

_"You better be!" I said and turned my back to him. I started walking not knowing where I'm going._

_"Dem?" _

_"What?" I said annoyance clear in my voice turning back to him _

_"W-Where are you going?" He asked._

_"To the beach where my sister is probably freaking out right now!" I said before I started walking again._

_"Uh...Dem?" _

_"What now?!" _

_"The beach is that way" He points. I start walking towards where he pointed and he followed me._

* * *

_**Dallas's POV **_

I was bored from sitting there doing nothing so I decided to go for a swim with Demi then head home. I stood up and took my chair in on hand and my beach bag in the other and headed towards the parking lot to put the chair away.

When I reached the parking lot I took the car keys out of my bag. Those keys look different from the ones I had this morning. This one had a feather like chain hanging from them. Anyways , they must be Petunia's so..

I walked further in the parking lot , pressing on the blue button with the word "Unlock" on it. I remember that Petunia was parked here but none of the cars is doing that annoying alarm voice. I continued my search but stopped abruptly when a blue convertible's alarm went off. What the heck?

I pressed the button again and the noise stopped. So those keys are for ...This car? what happened to Petunia? This isn't my car.

I opened the door and took the driver's license from the pocket like thingy above the driver's seat. I looked at the name and Froze.

"Wha-Joseph Adam? Jonas? Come on, am I being punked?" I said as I looked around expecting the camera crew to come out of nowhere and the host yelling "You just got punked" But when they didn't I gave the car a confused look before I got in , buckled and headed towards the address that was written on the license. If it really was Joe's car , then maybe I should give it back.

This is going to be SO much fun..

* * *

_**Joe's POV..**_

_"Hey! how you doing, you okay?" I asked. We've been walking for about 30 minutes and she didn't say a single word since we started walking. She also kept her distance, She was ahead from me that I had to take big steps to keep up with her. _

_"Now you're concerned?" She answered coldly looking at me for a brief second before she looked away from me. I swear I saw her eyes full of sadness._

_ I understand why ,though. I've lost my first guitar too. I saw it getting crashed. I got so mad at my 8 years old brother after he took my guitar and Started jumping on it with all the force he had until he broke it. That was 3 years ago. My dad bought it to me when I was 10 as my birthday gift and three years later my brother thought that it'd be good to get revenge. So he broke my guitar into exactly 13 pieces -I've spent a whole day counting them. I was so depressed and I didn't get out of my room for a week until they forced me out. My dad bought me another one and that was right before me and my brother got discovered._

_"I've always been concerned." I defensed looking at her. _

_"Maybe you should stop." She said quietly moving faster. _

_"Why are you so grumpy?" I asked starting to get annoyed with her attitude. _

_"Look Joe," She started "I'm not grumpy or cranky or crabby. I just want to get home to my family , explain why I disappeared and suffer the consequences. Okay?" she asked before she moved faster. I ran to her and stopped in front of her , stopping her from moving._

_"Well , You wanna know what I want to do?" At her bored expression I continued ,holding her shoulders to make her stay where she is. " I want to have fun, okay? For the first time in ... 3 years, there's no reporters, there's no interviewers there's no crowds. I'm having a great time! I want you to stop complaining so I can enjoy it." I said annoyed and turned around and started walking again, smirking at her shocked expression._

_"Oh, so that's what it's like for you? You don't get what you want , so you throw a big old tantrum and walk away? You know I bet your friends chase after you when you do that. 'Oh Joseph I'm so sorry I hurt your delicate little feelings. Joseph forgive me for not treating you like the big enormous star you think you are.' What a Brat!" Now she was the one that's smirking at MY shocked expression. She walked past me , pumping my shoulder. _

_"What, I'm a brat?" I ran up to her once again stopping in front of her. "I'__M the brat? What about you? huh?" I asked. _

_"Me? I'm a brat?" She asked pointing at herself._

_"Yeah!" _

_"And why is that?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest._

_"Because, In the last 2 days I have done nothing but thinking about you." Crap. Why did I say that?_

_"Really? So when you hit me with a door, twice, hid me in your house, wrecked my grandma's car , drowned my guitar and dropped me in mud you were just being thoughtful? Oh I pity your friends." _

_"You wish you were one of my friends." At that she took a step closer to me and leaned in towards my ear. My breath caught in my throat as I felt her breath tickling my ear as she spoke._

_"I'd rather go down with Petunia, than be one of your friends." Then she walked past me pumping my shoulder once again._

_"You know I'm confused about something." I said as I ran in front of her and when she didn't stop walking I started walking backwards as we talked._

_"What?!" She asked annoyed._

_"Ok when we were on our little, photography tour I thought you liked me." I smirked knowing that she probably won't know how to answer that. _

_"You thought wrong my dear." She said giving my a toothless -sarcastic- smile before it changed into a smirk._

_"But everyone likes me, why is it that you don't like me?" I asked frowning. _

_"Because," She started , the smirk never leaving her face."You think everybody likes you." _

_"Because I'm Likeable" I reasoned my Ego starting to show._

_"Nope, Because you're a spoiled pop star." _

_"For one , its ROCK star. For two, What does that mean?" At that she stopped walking making me stop walking backwards as well. _

_"You don't even see it do you?" At my expression she sighed before continuing, "Your life isn't real. You park in no parking zones, you never have to wait in line. You buy anything you want anytime. Your house is like a hotel. You have so many people working for you and I bet you don't even know their names." _

_"I do know there names." _

_"Name one." Damn, She's smart. _

_"Jerry." Nick's middle name was what came to my mind. _

_"You just made that up." She smirked. _

_"How'd you know that?" _

_"My sister is a Jonas fan. I know for a fact that your brother's middle name is Jerry."_

_"Okay. Fine...But David knows everybody. That's his job." _

_"See that's not normal." She walks towards me."Okay, your best friend is your driver, your parents are on your pay roll and your girlfriend I mean, real people date someone because they want to be with them. Why are you with Ashley?"_

_"Look don't bring Ashley in this. I like Ashley." I said honestly._

_"Whatever. This is useless." She said and walking past me once again._

_"W-w-wait. Stop. You're saying I'm not a real person? Because I am." I asked walking up to her as she turned around. _

_"Oh I stand corrected." She turns around and continued walking._

_"Well what if I told you something about me that NO one else know?" I asked following her._

_"You collect your toe nails in a peanut butter jar?" Ewww._

_"No? Of course not." I came to a stop in front of her._

_"Then What?!" She asked._

_"On the first day I met you, I just-" While I was walking backwards I had this Idea to get her. "WOOOAH!" I yelled as I -pretended- started to fall backwards into the incredibly tall grass. _

_"JOE!" Demi yelled moving forward and grabbing my hand. I used the opportunity and pulled her into the Clean water. "Ugh! Joe" She started coughing and flailing her arms everywhere. "Joe, I cant... Joe , I can'__t s-swim" At that I jumped in and pulled her from underwater. When she surfaced she pushed my head down into that water.  
"Oh my god. That was SO easy. I can't believe you fell for that." She said laughing hysterically. "You should've seen your face.."_

_"What? Oh you are so evil." I yelled splashing her and that started a very fun water fight. _

* * *

**_Mean while with Dallas..._**

_I reached the house and parked the car. I knocked on the front door and waited patiently. Even though I had the key in my hand I chose to be polite because that's how my mum raised me. _

_"Dallas?" a voice said and I looked up._

_"David?" I asked smiling a little. _

_"Hey, please come in?" He offered politely. I smiled and he stepped aside letting my get inside. _

_"So...What brings you here?" He asked._

_"I found these keys in my beach bag and Joe's license were in the car that the keys belong to." I held up the keys and the license and David's face turned pale._

_"oh..this can't be good." He said._

_"Oh my ...I forgot that Demi is still on the beach. She's probably freaking out right now." I panicked and took my phone out of my bag and pressed on the number 8 for speed dial. It started ringing then Demi's ringtone started blurting through my bag. Crap. I forgot that she left her phone with me. _

_What am I going to do? What am I going to tell my parents this time? _

* * *

**_Back to Jemi..._**

_We're sitting on a bench like peace of wood on the dry -and clean- ground. It feels good to be mud free again. _

_"This is nice isn't it?" Demi asks me. _

_"Yeah. I wish I could stay here and no one could find me." I sighed and looked at her._

_"Why?" She asked confusion clear in her voice._

_"Because ... They all want something from me. Performance, interview, photograph." I said._

_"Even your parents?" _

_"That's complicated." At her curious expression I continued."Well sometimes they only care about the "business" of Joe Jonas ...or the Jonas brothers." I said shrugging._

_"I'm sure that's not true, Joe." She said softly shaking her head. _

_"I don't know. I feel like all we talk about right now is the movie deal. They think it's my next big career move. So..." I trailed off._

_"Well , What do YOU think about it?" _

_"I'm thinking if I get the offer I have to take it. But I think that I may not be ready for it just yet." _

_"What about your tour?" She asked pulling her hair into a high pony tail once again._

_"What about it?" She stands up and walks towards me. The piece of wood she was sitting on was a few feats away from mine._

_"Well, 30 countries. 12 weeks. Over 1 million screaming fans. I mean I'm __not an expert or anything but it seems like a lot. The tour, the movie at the same time." She said finally coming to a stop in front of me before sitting down beside me and bending one of her legs before sitting on it. (Half Indian style.) _

_"Well, It is a lot. But I don't have a choice.." _

_"Everyone has a second choice , Joe. What do you want to do?" _

_"Well I know what I DON'T want to do. I don't want to disappoint anybody. Especially my fans. I wouldn't be where I am without them so...I just never say no." I shrugged. Talking to her can be so easy , Even when she gets all mean and mad. _

_"Maybe I don't understand." She said after a few moments of Silence. I looked at her puzzled._

_"What?" I asked frowning._

_"Your life. I mean, it's so different from mine. Everything you do and say in public." She said with her perfect eyebrows raised up._

_"Nope. Not everything. Right now, here with you. I feel like I can just be myself. Not Joe Jonas. Not famous. Just me." I smiled at her and she smirked._

_"How do you like it?" _

_"I like it a lot." I said smiling at her and this time she smiled back._

_"Me too." She whispered looking into my eyes._

_"So...Tell me something about yourself." I asked interested. _

_"What do you want to know?"_

_"You Middle name? Your birthday? Your favorite colors? Everything?" I said._

_"Woah! That's a lot. But anyways, My middle name Is Devonne. My birthday is August 20th. My favorite colors are Black , Red and Blue." She answered smiling._

_"You're name is Demi Devonne?" I asked._

_"Nope. Demetria Devonne Lovato." She said._

_"I like that. Its really coo- Wait did you say Lovato?" _

_"Yeah." She said._

_"You mean that you're Dianna Lovato and Eddie Lovato's daughter?" _

_"Yup." _

_"The owners of the Prada fashion company?" _

_"Yes." She looked amused._

_"That's SO cool."_

_"Tell me something I don't know." She answered laughing. _

_"Are you into designing and these stuff too?"_

_"No. Not really. I design sometimes when I'm bored or inspired and there's a few designs that are mine. But I like singing more than designing." _

_"Really? Did they release any of your designs?" _

_"Yeah. There are a few of my designs that are released. No biggie." She shrugged. _

_"How come you're never photographed with them, though?" _

_"My parents wanted us to have a normal life until we're ready to face the "Famous" world. I kinda agree, Same thing with Dallas and Maddie." She said doing Air quotes on the word 'Famous'._

_"Enough about my parents, though." She said smiling._

_"Well, tell me more about yourself. What I know isn't enough." I said smiling at her._

_"What else do you want to know?" She said sitting cross legged now._

_"Everything?" I asked chuckling a little._

* * *

**_Demi's POV..._**

_"That could take a while. I have a very exciting life." I laughed and he smiled at me that award winning smile. His eyes shinned the same way they did yesterday. I looked down at me lap blushing. "You're doing it again, Joe" _

_"Doing what?" He had a puzzled look in his eyes but the smile never left his face._

_"That thing you do with your eyes." I said._

_"Oh. You mean this?" He said before he crossed his eyes and I couldn't stop myself from laughing._

_"Oh, comedy, not your next big career move." I said still laughing._

_"What? Naw, I'm funny." He says this time laughing too._

_"You LOOK funny." I said._

_"Pffttt, I know you like me." He said. I laughed Really loud at that._

_"You wish I did, Pop star." I said pushing his shoulder a little. We both stared into each others eyes for a while before he grinned at me. "We should go." _

_"Yeah. Come on." Joe sighs sadly and stands up. I mirrored his actions and he took my hand in his before smiling at me and heading to that that -hopefully- leads back to the beach._

* * *

**_*At The beach* _**

_WE MADE BACK TO THE BEACH! _

_Lol._

_"I had a really great time today..." Joe trailed off while smiling at me._

_"I did too!" I said honestly._

_"You are so different from a lot of girls I've ever known." _

_"How different? Different ...Weird? Different ...Annoying?" Please don't say one of them! Please!_

_"Different ...Surprising. In the best way. I mean, you say things to me everyone else is afraid to say and...you make me see things about myself that I can't see." _

_"You're pretty surprising too."_

_"Really? How?" _

_"Well, for one you're a terrible driver. Which is strange for a guy who owns SIX cars." We both chuckled at that._

_"I'__m wounded." He faked being hurt before chuckling again. We were both still walking -hand in hand. _

_"Do you really...uh... think that I'm bossy?"_

_"No. I think you're amazing." He said looking right into my eyes smiling._

_"I think you're amazing , too" I smile at him and he grins back at me. We start walking again in silence. Two surfers run out of the water and Joe quickly takes out my grandpa's hate out of his pocket and tugs it on his head. The surfers pass us but not before one of them winked at me. _

_"What are you doing?" I asked laughing as he kept looking around for any signs of fans._

_"Woo, that was close. Okay, back to the real world. You know what happens next , right?" He asked._

_"Um...No?" I said frowning._

_"This ends here!" He said. _

_"What exactly ends here, Joe?" _

_"This. Us. You can't tell anybody about what happened today. Not even your parents." He said it like its a big deal. To me it really isn't. Its not like I was planning on telling the world about it._

_"Why? They won'__t post it on their blog or anything." _

_"Look, if we go down there, we get photographed together, it'll get crazy. And I won't get this movie deal." _

_"Why does it have to get crazy?" I frowned again._

_"Because , I'm Joe Jonas and you're just an ordinary girl...At least to them you are." _

_"Uh...I have to go now. I'm Sorry." I said before walking past him trying to hold my tears in for as long as possible._

_"Wh-Wait, Demi. What just happened?" He ran up to me and stood in front of me. _

_"You tell me, one second I'm amazing and next you're embarrassed to be seen with me?" I couldn't stop the tear that rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I managed to stop the rest of my tears from getting out of my eyes._

_"What? Dem, I'm not embarrassed." Joe sighed._

_"Oh really? If I was Ashley Benson you'd rush right down there and make sure somebody took our picture. But no I'm just an ordinary girl." He looked down before looking up at me.._

_"Look, That is not what I meant. Look I meant your normal. I want you to stay that way." He said and I could see it in his eyes that he's sorry. But he already said what he said and I'm already hurt._

_"Right. Just leave me alone." I said before walking past him again._

_"Dem, Just wait...Please." I stopped and turned around._

_"What now?" He looked guilty , like he regrets what he's about to say._

_"The pictures you took. Of us, I should probably keep them." He said rubbing the back of his neck._

_"You want MY camera?" This unbelievable._

_"Jus-Just in case I... wouldn't want the pictures to ...you know, get out." He said shrugging his shoulders slightly._

_"Fine you want my pictures?" I looked at him before taking the camera from the pocket of my shirt and throwing it on the ground carelessly. "Here. There's nothing I want to remember anyway. I'd take the whole day back if I can. I swear I would." I turned around sharply and walked away but stopped when I remembered something._

_I turned around to see Joe kneeling down , brushing the sand off the camera then he reached up and wiped something out of his face. He's can't possibly be crying. Both ways , I really don't care._

_"I need a cab ride to get home." I said quietly holding my hand out. He stood up and reached into his back pocket. He took out some -try a lot- money and handed it to me. "I'm going to Hollywood not Hawaii." _

_"Just keep it. I still owe you for my stay at Garage De La Grandma" He smiled. I shake my head and start turning around but he stops me by gripping my arm._

_"Look Dem. I don't want to say good bye like this..." He trailed off._

_" Okay how about this, how about we forget this whole day ever happened. You won't talk about me and I promise I won't talk about you." _

_"Go ahead and judge me okay but you don't know what it'll be like. The paparazzi never go away and once they have you in your sight they won't quit until they get what they want. And when they finally get it, they'll turn it into something ugly. They'll ruin everything." _

_"Well guess what? They won't need to ruin everything. You already did that." With that said I turned around and walked away. _

_I find and payphone and get in closing the door behind me and finally allow my tears to roll down my cheeks. After a while I heard noises coming and I looked behind me to see Joe surrounded with a mop of girls. He was taking pictures and signing photos. What hurt the most was that he actually looked happy. He looked up and looked directly into my eyes before shaking his head and continuing what he was doing. _

_He already went back to his old life. He went back to being his pop star life. He already moved on._

_Little did she know , that he was hurting too. _

_Little did she know , that when she got out of the payphone , her every move was being photographed by the paparazzi. _

_Little did she know , that her life won't be the same starting from that day. _

* * *

**_Sooooo? _**

**_How was that? Did you guys like it? _**

**_This is the LONGEST chapter I've written BY FAR! _**

**_Anyways, I have 95 reviews right now, Can you guys help me reach 100? _**

**_That'd be totally awesome. _**

**_I don't really remember what Demi's father name is in the story so I'll stick with Eddie and imagine that Madison was in the story from the beginning. _**

**_ Also, Happy Ramadan for all the Muslim readers out there. Have fun Fasting._**

**_One more thing, I want Demi to write a song about what happened between her and Joe. But I don't know which song. _**

**_So will you guys do me a favor and suggest a song -or a few- ? _**

**_I'd be really grateful. _**

**_Sorry for any mistakes in the chapter guys! _**

**_Now, press that little button and tell me what you think ;) _**


End file.
